One Love, Two Worlds, Three Words
by thelovelymara
Summary: Bella & Edward are brought together by fate in the most unexpected situations. Bella's not your average popular beauty & Edward isn't your average foster child. Story of love, family values, and hardship in life. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Welcome to My Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own any of the characters in this chapter. **

**BPOV**

I sat silently in the car with my Ipod turned up loud enough to block out any other sounds. Clearing my mind of all thoughts wasn't easily achieved and of course I sat unsuccessfully as the music blasted. Today would drag on longer than most. I'd been studying for exams as often as I breathed for the past few weeks. I was ready to get it over with.

I looked into the overhead mirror, smoothing my dark brown bangs to the left side of my face. I struggled to keep my eyes open at full capacity. A good nights sleep hadn't been with me last night but getting ready in the morning hadn't been too difficult. I didn't need much. I took a shower the night before so all I needed to do today was get dressed. I didn't use make-up either, a hassle for all my friends, occupying a good thirty minutes of their time. What a waste. Everyone tells me I look exceptionally pretty without it. Even if I did need it, that would be all the more reason for me not to wear it. Maybe then, I would appease to no one physically. I didn't appreciate the unnecessary attention, the constant stare of a sea of unfamiliar eyes, always looking my way, or more accurately speaking, our way.

Even as a little kid, I never had a problem making friends. I was definitely a people person, a good listener and communicator. Boys were never a problem either; then again overly friendly pigs soon became an issue. By the time I was in 8th grade I wore a C cup. I looked more like a senior in high school than a middle school attendee. At about this point in life, the attention really became apparent to me. I didn't think much of it till I started to dislike it. It bothered me that I wasn't taken as seriously, that people judged me. Some spoke to me, solely for the benefit of being in the "IN-crowd". There were times when I'd curse God for choosing me to have an upper hand in looks. I didn't want it. Give it to some egotistical snob. What did I want? This question I realized I've been asked so many times before, but as always never had an answer for. What I wanted was for the my unoriginal facade to stop getting in the way of people's efforts to get to know the person behind it. Beneath the friendly pretty face, bore a child with longing, perspective, and intellect. The deeper part of my well being was kept under the surface at all times. I never grew to trust anyone but myself, so I relied on my own judgment while trying to get through the less than meaningful life I had. I've lived in Fort Lauderdale, Florida for as long as I can remember. Here, I've made life long friends. The beach was my sanctuary and the city was my jungle. This was my home. It's these simple things that I learned to appreciate growing up. These things I wish others could see and learn to appreciate as well. But more than anything, I wanted people to appreciate the real me, regardless of the thick mask that separated the joke from reality. My thoughts were disrupted by the cars sudden stop.

"Were here Bella", my dad, Charlie, informed me loud enough to hear through my headphones.

I quickly turned off the music and put my Ipod away in my bag and took a deep breath.

"Something wrong honey?"

The abrupt intake of air choked me at his words as I tried to exhale.

"No, I'm fine dad, just nervous about testing." He bought it.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Don't stress out too much, you've worked harder than I could give anyone credit for."

I'd have to agree with him on that one. I straightened out my top as he babbled on. I'd forgotten to thank my mother, Renee, for the gift she left hanging on my doorknob this morning before she took off to the airport, business trip of course. She's always told me Grandma had better style than me, of course she was right. The blouse wasn't something I'd pick out but it was very flattering. The white silk had lavender embroidery along the empire waist hem and the bottom half flowed lightly around my upper torso. It was simple and less showy than any item of clothing of item she's ever given me. I was hoping she was finally beginning to grasp the more conservative look I liked, but those thoughts could only be mocked when she insisted on me wearing the mini skirt she paired with it. For some reason I can't imagine, she was annoyingly persistent when it came to how she wanted me to dress. I shifted my attention back to my dad. I hadn't noticed till now that he was on the phone.

"Yes, I'm on my way sorry." Aggravated, he hung up.

"I gotta get going. I'm really late. Good luck today kiddo." He said encouragingly.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to assure all else was fine.

"Thanks, bye daddy!"

I stepped out of his Bentley and shut the door, relieved to be able to take a deep breath of fresh air. Before I was able to turn around full circle, he was gone. I worried about him at times. He worked so much. As part of managing a major record company, I barely saw much of him. It was obvious that he was trying too hard, and it made me feel guilty at times. I was more of a mommy's girl. The past few years had called in for some motherly reinforcement. Dad got left behind in all the commotion and I think it's how we lost touch. I promised myself before that I would make it up to him somehow. For now, all I could do for him was cause no trouble and pretend to like the materialistic matter he showers me with. Now that I think about it, I do this for both of my parents. It's as if they assume it covers for their absence in my life as parents, but it only makes them look like overly fervent patrons. Not that they had bad taste; my parents have always spoiled me ever since I was young. From beautiful dresses and expensive toys to brand-name clothing and VIP passes to concerts – the only privilege I used to my advantage, courtesy of my dad. Even though I didn't want their pity pay, I've learned to appreciate there doing their best. It was the least I could do when both of them try so hard to give me everything in the world that I could ever dream of. They've literally taken that to heart, but they over think it.

My mom was the Editor in Chief of "Glamour" magazine. I inherited the smarts and looks from her. Anyone would say she was definitely the most beautiful person alive. She might as well make herself the permanent model for the cover. I watched how others looked at her. The drooling admiration was vile to watch. Sometimes I compared it to how others looked at me but only to a short extent- she's much more stunning than me. It made me sick to think about it. I wonder it she feels the same; I'm not close enough to her to talk about things like that. I slowly rounded the corner of the side of the school. I refused to have my dad drop me off in front of Fort Lauderdale High. That would attract too many eyes to his prominent set of wheels. I took mental note of asking for my own car sometime soon. It would less of a hassle for both of us if I could drive myself to school. Knowing my dad he probably has the latest Jaguar model in mind. I'll convince him otherwise. I want an older model of a less conspicuous brand. As long as it has good mileage and runs great that'll be good enough for me.

I quickly tugged my skirt down as far as I could. I cursed quietly under my breath. Mom made a point to see I left the house wearing it. It was too revealing for me. Although my legs were long and lean, I felt very self-cautious walking onto campus. As usual eyes fluttered my way from all directions. I was relieved to see Rosalie Hale, Angela Weber, and Alice Cullen converging towards me. I waved and smiled politely to the people who greeted me as I walked towards my lifesavers. Alice waved at me.

"Bella!" she shrieked.

As I walked past through groups of quiet, resentful faces, I wondered if the people who never spoke to me thought I was a show-offish whore just blazing through a crowd as if I owned them. My stomach quivered. I quickly shifted my thoughts to our mall trip this afternoon to distract myself. That didn't last long. I could hear snickering and vulgar comments coming from a group of lacrosse jocks. I ignored them and continued walking. Alice eyed them scornfully. The long gap between us was finally filled and I greeted them each with very enthusiastic hugs. I could finally breathe again.

"Ugh there so immature," Alice spat. She was always understanding of my feelings. I could keep with her more easily.

"Well, I don't blame them, look at you! Cute outfit, I'm surprised you wore the skirt", Rosalie teased with an obvious smirk. I raised one eyebrow as I saw the smiles wipe across each one of their faces. Angela answered, no longer able to hide their apparent involvement.

"Okay so maybe we had something to do with it." She suppressed an even bigger grin that I knew should have followed. I playfully pushed them all.

"You guys are horrible!" Alice soon joined the laughing that resonated around me as we began to walk to class.

"Come on give us our props! You look even more amazing than usual! It matches perfectly with your top", Alice said triumphantly as she flashed me a warming grin. I couldn't be angry with them for much longer. I did look nice but that wasn't the point.

"We got Renee in on it, 'cause there's no way you'd go against _her_ preferences", Angela snickered. I'd get mom for this later.

"Okay so are we still on for our mall date later?" This would surely elate the conversation from further irritating me.

"Of course!" Alice exclaimed excitedly.

"Yup, were in too, but I have to call my mom to make sure I have a ride home", Angela said with no hint of worry in her tone.

"If you don't, I'll drive you Angela", Alice assured her.

"Kay, thanks."

These were my best friends and sisters. Ever since grade school, we were inseparable. No matter how ridiculous they acted at times, they were people I truly loved and knew loved me as well. I couldn't imagine a better set of friends, all so beautiful on the inside and out. Alice and Angela were the co-captains of the Cheerleading Squad and Rosalie was on the girl's Varsity softball team. Of course I was the odd ball out. I didn't take too much interest in the common popular sports. The others weren't as versatile as myself and my interests ranged more widely. On Wednesday evenings I take advance jazz dance classes at a studio in town. I prefer keeping my extra-curricular activities outside of school with the exception of "Dejavu", the schools performing choir. I suppose I could have joined the cheer team with my good physique, dance experience, and connections with the captains. I had the same likely chances for getting put on the track team with a six-minute mile and sprint faster than half of the twenty year old men in my taekwondo class, but doing what I'd be expected to do oppose to something I loved doing didn't seem to be worth it. I stayed quiet as we walked through the main hall. All eyes shifted in our direction, watching the overwhelming line of angels strutting down the hall. Students quickly moved out of the way as we made our way. I would never get use to that. For a moment I felt very uncomfortable but then exhaled in relief knowing shortly would soon be parting.

From across the hall, Jasper, Emmett, and Ben were speaking animatedly - about a game I supposed - and walking towards us. Smiles immediately swept across their faces when we came into view. All three of them were on the Varsity Football team. Jasper Hale and Alice had been dating since the beginning of sophomore year. They were the perfect couple, both very caring and devoted. They were the perfect contrast in looks. Alice had short jet-black spiky hair and a petite figure while Jasper had blond wavy hair and shocking blue eyes. He moved swiftly to Alice's side, lightly kissing the top of her head as he greeted her. Alice, wide-eyed and distracted waved us goodbye and headed off with Jasper. Emmett Cullen, the team Captain, and Rosalie had hooked up just two weeks ago, thanks to Alice. Awkwardly enough, they were twins. This probably only surprised me since Alice and Emmett had entirely different personalities and attitudes. He wedged himself between her and me, grinning and winking at me before he turned to Rosalie. Being around him always made me very uncomfortable, he always seemed to be staring at me. Half the time he paid more attention to me than Rosalie, even if she was speaking to him. I know I would have found that insulting. Rosalie is so infatuated with him I don't think she notices it. Sure he was buff but that's all that I saw, Buff and brown hair. I didn't approve of him dating her. He seemed like one of those "hit it and quit it" type of guys. I've kept my assumptions to myself as usual. I wouldn't want to offend her. With his history, it wasn't hard to believe he'd do that to her. I was already cutting him some slack and letting him get a chance to prove himself but I vowed I'd thrash my fist in his face if this ended badly. Besides Rosalie's humorous and laid back personality – this I doubt he cared about – she had exceptionally emphasized "features" and a face that belonged to an angel. I always thought of her long blond locks as a dramatic velvet curtain successfully keeping the balance. Rosalie hugged me goodbye.

"See you later!"

I smiled in return. Regardless of what I thought, seeing Rosalie happy truly satisfied me. Seeing all of them happy did. I was left walking by Angela and Ben Cheney. He and Emmett were best friends. Emmett had introduced him to Angela. I would bet money on them dating sometime soon. He was staring at her face so intently. He appeared genuinely interested in the conversation I chose not to enter. She had a perfect body, maybe not as defined of a face but perfect muscular structure and mid-length curly black hair that complimented the contours of her tall frame.

This was something I very rarely observed from the guys that tried to hook up with Angela, something I never observed when guys showed interest in me. They usually took the more forward approach. For one guy after another, apathy shook my resolve. I found it amusing at first but now it annoyed me that guys were an ocean's length short of any originality. Every so often I would find myself scrutinizing human psychology like I was doing now. It's a habit I picked up from my mom. I think too much about everything. That's why my whole life, I've never had a boyfriend. Guys can't keep up with my overly pensive mind. They may buy me roses and treat me at expensive restaurants but it didn't win my heart. I've yet to meet a guy who wanted more than to get into my pants. Rosalie says I'm too picky. I guess she's right to an extent. Alice however thinks I should wait for the right guy and let everything fall into place. Comparing Rosalie and Alice's advice to their current position in the love department, Alice had the upper hand, so I confided in her advice. In spite of it, I knew that all this time I've been waiting for the right guy. He hasn't crossed my path yet and I'm in no hurry.

The bell's deafening sound snapped me out of my thoughts and I realized I was a few feet away from my class. I turned to say goodbye to Angela and Ben, but they were nowhere in sight. How long had I been walking by myself? Was I that engrossed in thought? I was so easily sidetracked. I looked around warily. No one showed any sign of curiosity at my mindless staggering in the hall alone. I entered the classroom and took my usual seat in the back. The front of the room only attracted more attention but sitting in the back didn't do much to evade wandering eyes. Calculus AP was my favorite class. Mr. Hobs was thorough and fast paced. He was someone that could somewhat keep up with me. I wouldn't doubt I had the nerdiest schedule a junior could possibly have. I'd always been a fast learner. Since the 1st grade I've kept a perfect straight A record. I skipped kindergarten and by 6th grade I was already taking pre-algebra and algebra the following year. If I wanted to, I could have graduated in by July with all the extra credits I had and summer classes they offered. I decided if there was no rush for a boyfriend there should be no rush to graduate. I wanted to except my Diploma along side my fellow classmates, the people I grew up with. Mom agreed with me. Dad thought graduating early would give me a head start on the "great-life" that lied ahead of me. Most aren't aware I'm a whiz kid, though I'm ranked as part of the top five students in academics of the entire junior class. People didn't keep up with things like that. The classroom is always a peaceful place for me. I enjoy not having a single one of those despicable serpents in any of my classes, not that any of them had half the brain it took to take an AP class.

I was doing it again. I needed to stop being so judgmental. I laughed quietly at the thought of being less bantering towards the typical jock. None of my best friends had classes with me. Unfortunate, but it was still manageable. It was easier to concentrate that way. The serenity of a classroom and the scribbling of my pencil were calming. Academic paraphernalia is one of my strengths and I'm not shy about showing it. It was my only defense against people who chose to judge me. This was one of the few ways I was able to prove that I was more than looks. I gladly take advantage of any opportunity that helps my cause. Class passed by quickly, I sat anxiously as the seconds ticked away on the clock. I usually didn't talk to anybody in my classes unless I was spoken to. I could never put my finger on why exactly. It wasn't that I was stuck up about talking to anyone in the "nerd" classes but the fact that everyone was so silent and at peace. We all kept to ourselves. I found this more comfortable. It didn't feel awkward to get lost in my thoughts because I wasn't the only one. In other words, these were my people, all so contemplative. This was the other side of my world, the real side. The bell finally rang startling me once again. I slowly got up from my seat, lightly pulling down my skirt and slipping my bag over my right shoulder. I had American Government AP next. The calculus final was a piece of cake. I couldn't wait for the real challenge that would come next period. I moved swiftly through the door headed towards the restroom. I stopped a couple times talking to a few people who tried making small talk with me. Soon enough I was able to escape to the restroom where Angela and Alice were already waiting.

"Hey guys, where's Rosalie?" They both snickered quietly and nodded towards the hallway. I caught onto that one quickly. I stuck my head out and spotted Rosalie and Emmett in the hallway practically eating each other's faces. Ugh, it's called a room! I moved back towards Alice and Angela rolling my eyes.

"Rose, Rose, Rose…" I said snickering as I moved my eyes to the mirror in front of me. I fluffed my shirt lightly and smoothed out my skirt, as usual perfect. Apparently, I was involuntarily frowning as Angela came up behind me and hugged me across my shoulders.

"What's wrong Bella? You look depressed," she said softly. Not depressed, dissatisfied may have been a better explanation. Would my act ever get to rest?

"Oh, it's nothing I'm just really tired from studying the whole night." I rubbed my temples to play it up a little. She still had her arms wrapped around me and Alice joined the embrace.

"You are such a nerd. Luckily blondes don't have mid-semester exams till next week." Angela stifled a laugh at Alice's reference- people who weren't geniuses like me.

"I haven't done any studying yet," Angela said in agreement with Alice. We rolled our eyes at her sardonically, but immediately Alice became serious again.

"Bella?" She looked at me in the mirror apprehensively. I looked down at my shoes to avoid the intensity of her glare.

"Yea?" What other ridiculously suspicious questions did she have? Angela loosened her embrace around me and stared at Alice with curiosity as she began to speak after a short period of silence.

"Whatever's wrong, don't let it stress you out. You're perfect just the way you are and I wouldn't doubt you're the envy of every girl alive. No matter what, we'll always love you. Remember that." She knew me best. She hadn't bought my act for one second. I looked back up with an amused expression beginning to sweep my face. I struggled not to laugh.

"I love you guys too, now will you quit with the drama?" I retorted sarcastically. We all broke into laughter. Alice and Angela began to fake dramatic cries and tighten their arms around me.

"We-e-we we love you Bellaaa!" I stepped forward out of their embrace, annoyed. The laughter continued behind me.

"You guys are incredible," I said flatly. I tried to cover the disappointment that flooded me as I realized I couldn't admit to my own best friends I was suffering inside. I managed to smile through their continued mockery. I took one last look at the girl in the mirror, her luminous skin so radiant in the light. Her brown eyes were pouting, as if they were trying to tell you something important, with no success. Her face was perfectly symmetrical and lovely. Long dark brown hair swept over her fine shoulders, reaching down her back to her waist. Her slender body had perfectly smooth curves accenting all the right features. She was sheer perfection, yet she was perfectly miserable. I could see it in her eyes. There was yearning in her fingertips, her lips, and her heart. I wanted to help her and realized I didn't know how. I didn't know how to help myself. The bell made my heart jump. I was really tuning out today. I turned to walk towards the restroom opening with Alice and Angela.

"We have to find Rosalie," Alice said eagerly. Our eyes searched through the students. Rosalie was nowhere in sight.

"She probably headed to class already," Alice said disappointed.

They were probably hoping to get the dish on Rosalie and Emmett's make-out session. They'd have to wait until lunch. I hugged them both goodbye and headed off. American Government and Chemistry Honors passed by very quickly. Ms. Turner hadn't given us much of a challenge in my opinion. I was highly disappointed. Mr. Chang's test was even easier than Mr. Hobbs. All the extra studying definitely paid off. Today was passing by quickly enough. I hurriedly got out of my seat as the lunch bell rang. Rosalie was standing right outside the door and I remembered how anxious Alice and Angela had been earlier to find her. I looked at her wide-eyed as I walked towards her and she immediately picked up on my unspoken question. As soon as we were away from the crowd of students exiting the classroom, the words rushed out of her mouth so swiftly I stopped her as soon as she started.

"Rosalie! Calm down!" I said snickering and placing my hands on both of her shoulders to brace her.

"Let's catch up with Alice and Angela before you spill." She sighed impatiently.

"Oh, fine! But lets hurry up."

She abruptly grabbed my hand and fast walked towards the lunchroom. From the corner of my eye I spotted Alice and diverted Rosalie's movement to the other direction. Angela walked swiftly towards us.

"Rose! OMG spill! NOW! As I expected, she was even more anxious than earlier.

"You guys let's wait for Alice first." Both pairs of eyes rolled reluctantly at me.

"Fine," they said in unison. The three of us walked over to our usual table at the center of the large lunchroom.

"I'm really hungry, I'm going to get in line. Want to come?" Leave it to Rosalie to have such little patience.

"Yes mam!" Angela stood up, still excited, and turned towards me.

"You guys go ahead, I'll wait for Alice and get lunch with her."

They shuffled swiftly from the table. Of course Rosalie would go ahead and tell Angela every single detail, such patience didn't exist. Alice and me would get the story later. My eyes slowly searched for her across the lunchroom. She and Jasper walking towards our table. I thought back to what Alice had said to me in the restroom earlier. How could she be jealous me? I watched her hand in hand with Jasper as they laughed and teased each other effortlessly. She had someone she loved other than her friends and family, someone she confided her heart with. It was a beautiful thing to watch as sharp pangs of jealousy washed through me. She's crazy for thinking I live Euphoria.

"Hey, Bella!" Jasper greeted me.

"Where's Alice and Angela?" Alice asked promptly.

"They went ahead and got lunch, let's go ahead and get ours."

I tried to sound enthusiastic recovering from my prior trance. Of course Alice didn't buy it. She looked at me speculatively.

"I'll just catch up with the guys babe."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek goodbye. I got out of my seat awkwardly and walked towards the lunch line. Alice was right behind me.

"Bella!" I slowed my pace for her to catch up.

"I am not stupid dear, really what is going on with you?"

I remained silent as she stared at me in confusion.

"You can tell me, I'm here if you need to talk, you know that." I wasn't up for telling her the dramatic truth so I lied.

"I swear I'm fine. I'm just having a bad day." For her benefit, I might as well inform her of a more pressing issue.

"And, I'm also worried about Rosalie."

"Rose? Why?" My distraction seemed to have work.

"Well, not Rose exactly, but Emmett." To my surprise Alice's eyes widened in understanding.

"Alleluia! Angela and me aren't the only ones who noticed!" I sighed in relief.

"Wait, what have you noticed?," I asked. She seemed just as uncomfortable as I was.

"I…think he's using Rosalie to make you jealous." I pondered on that thought. She was waiting impatiently for an answer.

"I'm not sure about that, but I have noticed his overly friendly behavior towards me." She stared at me in bewilderment. Was it something I said?

"Bella! Are you blind? He's paid more attention to you in one day than he has the whole two weeks him and Rosalie have been dating!" I didn't want to believe her but this clearly explained my previous observations.

"You know…I think your right." Alice's face was wary.

"And you seriously just realized that? Angela was right. You're so oblivious to things like this. She didn't think we should tell you our suspicions because of the possibility you're secretly into him and just being a good friend by backing off. I kept trying to convince her though that you wouldn't waste a second on someone like him." I didn't know what to say without being rash. Yes, I would definitely get my opportunity to punch Emmett Cullen. I struggled to find the right words to say.

"Thank you for defending me Alice. I have no interest in that little twit whatsoever but Angela was partly right I guess. I had a bad feeling about him from the beginning. What do we say to Rose?" It was situations like these that contributed to the never-ending list of burdens I'd forever have to carry.

"I'm not sure. We need to tell Angela you don't like him like that and come up with something to say to Rose."

Oh don't bother flattering him. I don't like him AT ALL. Great, this was EXACTLY what I needed. We walked to our lunch table in silence. Angela, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Ben were already seated, laughing at Emmett's stupidity. I took the seat farthest away from him. Rose looked at Alice and me impatiently. She hadn't gotten the chance to talk to us. We'd have to do the "girl talk" over our mall date. I concentrated on eating the food in front of me while lunch dragged on with the same pointless conversations. I was relieved when lunch was finally over. Angela and Alice pulled me over as soon as everyone else took off.

"Okay so you don't like him right?" Angela asked whispering.

"No, I don't," I snapped more assertively than I intended. I immediately regretted it. Angela's face fell shamefully. I followed up quickly.

"So you really think that he's dating Rose to make me jealous or something?" Angela and Alice exchanged an incredulous glance. Alice gawked at me expectantly.

"Weren't you paying attention during lunch?" I had no idea what they were going with this.

"I didn't notice anything in particular. Why?"

Angela began worriedly, "You've been zoning out a lot lately Bella…anyways, every time he kissed or flirted with Rose he would look back at you as if he was making sure you saw it. Of course he came up empty each time since you weren't paying attention." Thankfully Alice cut her off before she could continue on the subject of my stupor.

"Do you believe us now? We have a really strong feeling that he's basically using Rose in every way he can get away with." I shook my head in annoyance.

"If that's the case then he can just go to-"

"Bella! Relax! He's not worth it." Angela put her arm around me in assurance as we began walking to our classes.

"Angela and me think we should tell Rose. What do you think?" That was a horrible idea off the back. I turned to look at both of them.

"We shouldn't tell her because we can't be sure that were even right. You know how much she likes him and I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings. We should just observe his behavior and give it time. I think he still likes her somewhat even though he might be using her, so who knows? Maybe he'll end up liking her even more when he gets to know her and realizes I'm not interested. Eventually he'll drop his obsession with me. For now we shouldn't do anything irrational since he hasn't exactly done anything wrong…yet. Once he acts, then we should let Rose know about our doubts." Alice and Angela thought about that for a moment. Angela couldn't help but spark a huge grin.

"You are brilliant Bella, that sounds like the perfect plan." Alice nodded in consent.

"Leave it to you, to figure this out." She elbowed me in the ribs playfully.

"Emmett is so insensitive, I don't see what she sees in him," I said editing out profanities I should have used. Alice frowned disapprovingly.

"Bella, you don't know what ANYONE sees in guys." She chuckled as she put her arm around my other shoulder.

"You need a break from the boy drama," Alice sighed. Angela eyed her thoughtfully.

"Better yet, she needs a boyfriend." Oh no, here we go again.

"Ugh please, no more blind dates." I laughed reluctantly.

**So what did you guys think? R&R! Hard criticism is welcomed! I'm new to fanfiction! This is my very first fanfic! Just a heads up for everyone. This story will be a ping-pong in POVs. I was thinking about posting the second chapter...but I decided I would like to get some reviews and feedback first so that I could make the next one even better.**

**Playlist**

**_Numb- Linkin Park (playing on Bella's Ipod) Hey Juliet- LMNT (3rd person point of view of Bella)  
Hold On- Good Charlotte (theme of the chapter)_**


	2. Wrong Impressions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own any of the characters in this chapter.**

**So this is why I decided to post both chapters...I want you guys to read a chapter from Edward and Bella's point of view. I also realized that the end of the chapter was a huge cliffy and might instigate curiosity to read the following chapters. This way you have a better look at the forming story and you can decide if you want to continue reading my story based on a better look at the outline. Also..I deleted this story to change the title and the summary since it wouldn't change when I changed it in the settings. Now when you browse for my story it says story not located when you click it :/. Hopefully the glitch in the system will work out with the update I'm making. Enjoy! - tlm**

**Thank you to Zoella for catching my spelling mistake! It's actually quite embarrassing because I use to be in taekwondo myself x]! **

**EPOV**

I'd give anything to be anywhere but here. Frankly, Mike Newton was three seconds away from getting a fistful of me. How could anyone stand this guy? I closed my eyes and took in one long deep breath, his sickly laughter still continued. Just one more hour I chanted to myself, one more hour to bear the presence of this juvenile provocation. I'd been anticipating the "SPEAK OUT: Global Warming Awareness 3K Walk" for weeks now. Till this moment, I didn't regret volunteering to run the registration table at the South Harbor Plaza. I swayed my head lazily awaiting a good-hearted person with nothing to do on a Saturday morning to approach the table. The minutes seemed to be droning on like hours. The sign-up list was getting longer, that at least I could be pleased about. I wasn't paying attention to any of the insignificant conversation Mike and two other volunteers were having. I let my eyes wander through the clusters of people.

My eyes stopped mechanically at the smoothie stand. There stood Isabella Swan, the single most striking creature you would ever get the privilege to see. Everyone within a ten-foot radius of her was gawking as I did now. How peculiar that every person around her was so aware of her presence, then again that shouldn't be much of a surprise. But that wasn't why this picture was so strange. She stood there lifelessly, arms wrapped across her chest, detached it seemed. It was as if she wasn't conscious of the several pairs of eyes staring at her in awe, either that or she didn't care. I snorted to myself in revulsion. What a silly thought. Of course she cared. Of course she _enjoyed_ it, the admiration and the hit all girls would take on their self-esteem the second they laid eyes on her, right? That's how I figured "they" all were, selfish and entirely obsessed with their precious reputations. It's a good thing I didn't have any classes with them that would be worse than a life sentence with Mike. Still, there was more that twisted the scene. She was alone, very bizarre. I shifted my head scanning the food court. Never mind that, her little posse was seated at a table in the food court waiting for her. Their laughter filled the large open space, psh…they acted as if they owned the place, always so boisterous and showy.

My eyes wandered back to her. She stood quietly to the side waiting for her order to be ready. An elderly woman standing by her drops her wallet while trying to place it back into her purse. Immediately Isabella picked it up and smiled as she handed it back to her. That was unexpected. Who'd figure _her_ kind could actually care. Nah, maybe she was just trying to get rid of the old lady, no longer able to stand her smell. In a second her expression went from blank to shaken with pure rage as she whipped behind her to face four guys from our school. I was too far away to hear anything they said. Her face had fallen as she walked away swiftly after the terse exchange. The guys had called out something to her, inaudible to me, as she swiftly grabbed her order and strode away. It seemed as though she was on the brink of tears. A pang of guilt hit me as I realized she had just been insulted by a couple of idiotic morons. She quickened her pace swirling through the crowds of people. Her attention flashed briefly in my direction meeting my gaze. I quickly dropped my head down, how embarrassing. I counted a few seconds before looking back up. Bad idea. Her eyes locked with mine once again. I barely managed to look away. My cheeks burned like a blazing fire. _'Get a hold of yourself Edward!'_ From the corner of my eye, I could see her reading the banner that lined our table as she started towards us. It took all my strength not to die laughing. Mike and the others weren't so courteous. A roar of laughter erupted at my side. Mike leaned towards me.

"Is she serious? She might break a nail or something." I let out a small chuckle. Mike turned away from me, appraising her in amusement.

"Well would you look at that? Isabella Swan, it's an honor to have your presence among us commoners," Mike stood up and added a bow to his insolent little performance. The others burst in laughter and I shot a dark glance at him. She ignored him, keeping her head down at the sign. Mike began again,

"You have the wrong table sweety. The table _your_ looking for is right over there." He pointed towards the "Victoria's Secret" modeling sign-up with an exaggerated smile. She turned her head reluctantly and her gaze focused on the other stand. She stood frozen as her eyes began to water once more. Guilt washed through me again. This was going too far. I had to say something. I stood up motioning my hand to his shoulder to make him sit back down, "Mike that's eno-"

"Look you perverted bastard! I'd rather eat _dirt_ the rest of my life, than pose in a magazine full of arrogant Barbie dolls half-naked," she snapped back cutting me off. Mike was really enjoying this.

"Aw, that's too bad, such a waste," he looked her up and down. She ignored his gesture looking back down at the banner. A smile crept to the corners of her mouth. His patience was running out.

"Why would _you_ even bother," he asked in an irritated tone. Her false smile widened as she looked back up at him, moving her face closer to his. She talked softly now.

"Maybe you should ask yourself that question _sweety_. Unlike you, I actually _care _about the world. Fifty bucks says you don't even know what global warming _is_." I'll admit that was a good come back. The others began "oooo-ing". Mike was on his last nerve.

"What's it to you?!" I could see her trying to suppress her hilarity. A breathtaking smile swept across her face.

"Your right that's none of my business. _I'm_ not the one who needs community service hours just so I can get out of high school and continue getting stoned 24/7 afterwards." She'd hit full throttle. _'Was it wrong to let this continue,'_ I thought slyly to myself. The guys were exploding with laughter, just as I was on the inside. I tried to keep a straight face. This girl was good and possibly even right about her last accusation, but that was the last of his tolerance.

"Look little slut, do us all a favor and pole dance your way back to where ever you came from." I could feel the tension growing; it was time to stop their bickering. "Hey Newt-" My attempt was ignored. "Nobody wants little whores like you pretending there something other than looks, when that's all you'll _ever_ be." That was going way too far.

"Come on man. Give it a-"

"People like _you_ don't even have to try. Everything is handed to you on a silver platter, so leave the "less fortunate", to do the real work. Quit trying to act like you care, when you probably don't give a damn about anyone but yourself."

As strong as she was coming at him before, she was no longer able to keep up the act. Her willpower betrayed her as a tear slid down her rosy cheek. She stood limp and speechless, as did the other volunteers. An unfamiliar flame of wrath coursed through my body. I could feel it crumbling my fortitude. She glared at Mike. I couldn't believe he had the backbone to muse a smile!

"Something wrong…_sweety_?" As he said this he lifted his palm to her face and stroked her cheek.

I felt my fist tightened into a ball at my side. Next thing I knew, she beat me to the punch, literally. Abruptly she slapped his arm away with one smooth strike against his wrist and with the other fist threw a deafening smack across his face. The sound continued ringing along with the string of profanities that flew from Mike's mouth.

"Yeah, your face," she spat nastily.

The room froze disoriented, gaping speechlessly at what they had just witnessed. A flood of tears began to stream down her face. Then she took off running. I could only imagine the pain now throbbing in his face, but I was in no position to sympathize for Mike - he deserved it anyways. But I had to make sure _she_ was all right. Swiftly, I got up from the table and ran in the direction where she took off, not quite knowing exactly was compelling me to follow her. I lagged behind unable to keep up with her. I could hear her friends calling out her name. She ignored them. Their anxiety swelled the second they spotted me running after her. Confused glances of the strangers surrounding me, bore into my back. I burst through the mall doors breathless, scanning the perimeter. Which way did she go? In front of the main entrance of the mall I could see her getting into a taxi. If I wanted to catch up with her I needed to hurry. I sprinted to my car, quickly sliding into the driver's seat. I shuffled hastily inserting the key and revved the engine. In my rush I almost hit the car behind me. I swerved off to the line of cars leaving the parking lot. The taxi was only three cars ahead of me. I didn't realize I was holding my breath till I exhaled deeply. We'd be here for a while. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the seat, but I still couldn't relax. My jaw clenched as I replayed the last five minutes in my head. I should've stopped them. Foolish! Foolish! FOOLISH! Because of my selfish judgment, both of them were hurt. What the heck was I thinking? I thrust my fists against the wheel cussing under my breath. I usually didn't use vulgar language, but at the time I couldn't care less. All I could think was, _'Please let her be okay.'_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ooooo cliffy, hehe. Bella is feisty! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one will be back to BPOV. Lots of drama to come.R&R!**

**Playlist**

**_Animal I've Become- Three Days Grace (Bella's feelings as she ran off & essentially Bella's feelings PERIOD)_**

**_Need help finding other songs for this chapter :/..any ideas?_**


	3. Why Me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own any of the characters in this chapter.**

**Hmmm I feel nice. I'm not really even posting based on review numbers, but I would really appreciate more of them if you happen to read this fanfic. I'll post the following chapter after this once I hit somewhere around 15 reviews. I'd advise you get some popcorn and a drink, this part might make you start biting your nails ^_^**

**BPOV**

I could feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I quickly took it out and turned it off, not bothering to see who was calling. I knew Alice, Angela, and Rose were probably frantic by now. It took all my strength to compose myself, but I couldn't fight the tears silently streaming down my face. I sat staring out at the cars passing by on the highway. The day was coming to an end and the sun would soon set. The world had finally come crashing down on me. It was bound to happen sooner or later. I could no longer hold in the pain, the anger, the hate that'd been building up inside my chest and pulsing through my veins. What happened at the mall would haunt me forever. This day would be marked the day I recognized what I was, all I'd _ever_ be. My fist still ached. That jerk had used up the last of my patience for the day. My self-preservation had acted in a way I never thought it would. I didn't want to think. I didn't want to go back. I just wanted to go home. I'd wait till then to have a good crying session. This wasn't the place. I let my head sink into my hands and began rubbing my temples. Hopefully no one who knew my parents witnessed that. I wasn't sure how I'd explain it to them without consequently resulting into a lawsuit. That drama was the last thing I wanted. We were approaching "Palm Beach Gardens." I rolled down my window and greeted the guard at the gate.

"Good evening Miss Swan," he politely gestured. I nodded and the gate slowly opened.

The taxi drove through the streets of magnificent homes awe struck. This was obviously his first time doing business in this part of town. It was one of the most beautiful and prestigious housing districts in all of Fort Lauderdale. The view was amazing. Luscious green grass and palm trees surrounded every home. All residents had the luxuries of a nearby breakfast house, basketball, tennis, and volleyball court, spa, gym, public pool, park, golf course, and library. So generally speaking. It was the perfect place to live, though I rarely indulged anywhere besides the library. I'd be home as soon we rounded the corner. Our villa was the one of the largest in the small community of about thirty houses. Red tiles covered the roof in contrast to the beige and tan walls that made up the two-story, five-bedroom, three-car garage house. There was even an additional guesthouse, which Francesca our housekeeper occupied. I reached over to pay the driver and stepped out of the car, closing the door behind me. The taxi took off. I stood motionless for a moment before walking towards the front door. I rummaged through my purse to get my keys. Shoot. My keys were in my school bag, which was still in Alice's car. Francesca was off too, so she wouldn't be at the house. I looked back to the door. The crack in the doorway caught my attention. Hang on…why was the door open? Before going in, I looked around me to examine the scene. A car I hadn't notice earlier was parked off to the side of the driveway. Strange. We hadn't purchased a new white Mercedes recently from what I was aware of. I was very hesitant to open the door, so I pushed it open softly and stuck my head in. The formal living room was empty. I could be so paranoid at times. Dad was probably in a rush this morning and didn't close the door all the way. I shut the door behind me and walked into the kitchen. The smell of the cherry oak cabinets sent waves of calm to dull my senses. I tossed my purse onto the island's granite countertop. I pulled the fridge door open. The cold air in contrast to my hot sweaty skin was soothing. I grabbed a coke and went to sit down on the cushion by the windows. I rested my head back on the glass taking the moment to try and subside my anger. The coke soothed my aching hand numb.

Abruptly, my eyes flashed open and my entire body tensed. What was that muffling sound? I didn't move. I didn't breathe. I listened more closely. The sound was coming from the main living room. I should have waited for dad before coming into the house. Stupid! STUPID! The soft sound turned into quiet laughter. The voice was unfamiliar. I sat up as quietly as I could, softly placing my coke on the counter. I clenched my fist, ready to use it again if necessary. I rounded the edge of the kitchen towards the open floor-plan area of the house. My eyes swept from the dining room to the billiard table as I took one more step forward. My jaw dropped heavily as a loud gasp escaped my mouth. At the same moment, my dad jerked his head up to meet my gaze. His expression quickly turned into fear and panic. The woman in her bra beneath him on the couch swung her head around to meet my incredulous look. She turned away from my gaze obviously embarrassed. The tears came coming down my cheeks again, but these were no longer tears of anger, they were tears of hate. I could faintly feel my feet retreating backwards after assessing the scene.

"H-ho-how…c-could you," I finally choked out. I stared at my father in disbelief. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. My voice was stuck in the back of my throat. I could say no more. I fled from the room. I could hear him shuffling his way off the couch. I'd reached the front door by then.

"Bells-" His voice was very pain stricken. Perhaps the fierce look in my eyes was what cut him off as I looked back at him one last time for what would be a long time.

"Don't bother, _traitor_."

I emphasized each word, with the hatred that now ruled over all my senses. In one fluid motion I opened the door and banged it loudly behind me. Again I took off running. I wasn't sure exactly where I was going, but I knew I had to get away from the here. My pace sped up as the disbelief slowly turned to disgust for the person I called _father_. The one I looked up to, the one I trusted, the one I thought loved me, the one I thought loved my mother, was a _cheater_. My hands were clammy and I could feel the sweat on my neck running down my back. My chest smoldered with grief. The stabbing in my heart began as I thought of mom. How could he do this to her? WHY, is he doing this to her? These thoughts remained through the dull pain, as I continued running. I could barely see where I was going from my teary eyes and I had to stop to catch my breath. I placed my hands on my knees panting heavily. I could feel my legs beginning to give up underneath me. My knees sunk into the grass and I began to whimper helplessly. I sat back bringing my knees to my forehead and began to sob even louder, unable to control my emotions. There was nothing else I could do but release.

"Isabella?" The gentle voice startled me at first and I didn't recognized whose it was. My sobs settled and I lifted my head up slightly. A bronze boy with bright green eyes was kneeling in front of me and watching me warily. It was the boy at the sign-up table who had tried to stop the argument. What was he doing here? My head was still spinning and I wasn't sure what to say.

"A-are you okay," he asked in a troubled tone. My mouth refused to make words and he turned his attention away from me. "Look, I'm terribly sorry about what happened. Mike was way out of line. He doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut and-"

"Please, stop," I murmured softly. His gaze turned back to me. There was an uncertainty in his expression.

"I-I know guys are like that. Don't apologize on his behalf," I whispered. I played with my fingers while waiting for his reply.

"Not all guys are like him," he said timidly. "But the ones that are deserve a dose of _your_ furry. You throw a good punch." He smirked, revealing small dimples on the sides on his lips. I couldn't help but smile in return.

"I didn't mean to do anything so irrational. He really pushed it and it just…happened. I hope I didn't break his jaw or anything," I said. That wasn't much of an explanation but I didn't want to talk about it any further. It was trivial in comparison to what had just happened now. His eyes were skeptical. I felt as if they were searching for something in mine. His next words caught me off guard,

"You shouldn't be concerned if your actions were reasonable. You had every right to knock the life out of him. It's not your fault in any way, if anything it was my fault for not stopping him sooner." His eyes were pain stricken. He was blaming the confrontation on himself, why? I was speechless.

"You did nothing to provoke him, so he had no right to talk to you that way or _touch you_." His eyes constricted with anger at his last reference, looking away from me briefly. I tilted my head to the side. Confused didn't quite cover what I was feeling. Who was this boy and why would he bother being the least bit concerned about me? My mind lingered on one more thought.

"Um, how did you know where to find me," I asked hesitantly. His cheeks flushed pink. Whatever he would say next he apparently was embarrassed about.

"Well, I uh…I followed the taxi you took but I got caught up at the gate. By the time I was able to convince the guard to let me in, the taxi was long gone. I drove around for a couple minutes and the next thing I knew you were running down the sidewalk, so I followed you. I know that sounds stalkerish but I only wanted to make sure you were alright." He stared tentatively at me waiting for a reply. I didn't know what to say. Should I be creeped out that he had followed me? Oddly enough I wasn't. I was flattered and in a good way for once. I smiled gingerly at him.

"Thank you…for your concern. I really appreciate it but I'm perfectly fine now," I said in an even tone. He eyes continued searching my face as he placed his hand on the back of his neck. What did he see?

________________________________________________________________________

**Did you likeeee? Hopefully you did and if you want more you better review! Much much more *gasp* moments to come and this conversation will continue from Edwards point of view. On another note, I have another story in progress called "Operation Cold Ones" you should check it out if you guys get a chance, just as good if not better than this one! **

**-tlm**

**Playlist**

**When it All Falls Apart- The Veronicas (Bella's feelings)**

**Heavily Broken- The Veronicas (Theme of Chapter)**

**Yes i like the Veronicas lol. Amazingness :)!**

**More songs needed...ideas?**


	4. Wake Me When It's Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own any of the characters in this chapter.**

**Hello everyone, 12 reviews were great, but let's get some more this time around! I decided to be nice again, the following is actually two chapters I wrote before hand but I'm making them one since you guys are so awesome and since it's one conversation that I didn't want to cut it up. I appreciate everyone's enthusiasm for this story so lets get on with the show! **

**EPOV**

I needed to work on my judgmental critiquing. Bella wasn't like anything I'd imagined. Her voice wasn't as nasal nor was she rude as I figured she would be and my lord she was even _more_ beautiful up close. It was hard to look away from the goddess that sat a mere foot away from me. It hurt me to see her in so much pain but there wasn't much I could do to help. I'd never felt so useless in my life. She was a mess and I could see the hateful edge in her expression. Was she really all right? My instincts told me otherwise.

"Are you sure that's all," I asked. She glanced up with a confused expression on her face.

"What do you mean," she answered unevenly. Yes, something else was definitely bothering her.

"It seems like there's something else bothering you.

Something…other than what happened at the plaza." She slyly raised one eyebrow at me. Psh…she must think I'm crazy. '_Oh he's a character! Overly observant psychological freak!' _

"Sorry, I must sound like a total idiot right now," I answered shyly. Her eyebrow finally lowered and she seemed to be deliberating about something in her thoughts. I waited quietly for her to say something. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before looking at me again.

"Your quite perceptive," she whispered. I chuckled subtly.

"I guess you could say that. So I'm right then?" She didn't reply and her eyes hardened, trying to hold back tears unsuccessfully. She dropped her head to hear knees and wrapped her arms tightly around her legs. She began bawling and shaking uncontrollably. Immediately I moved to sit at her side.

"What's wrong? You can tell me, if not that's fine but is there anything I can do?" She looked back up at me. To see her face saturated with tears only _inches_ away from mine was twice as difficult to bear. The look in her eyes seemed to question my presence. She kept her head down as she spoke.

"I-I went home…a-and my dad was there w-with…" She paused momentarily before continuing. "W-with a woman, o-on the couch, sh-she was…topless," she barely whispered.

Each word was dagger stabbing her unmercifully. She began shaking her head and desperately gasping for air. I put my arm around her shoulder. Hopefully this gesture didn't cross any lines. To my surprise she turned her head into my shoulder and sobbed relentlessly. I rubbed my hand along her shoulder trying to comfort her as much as possible. I wasn't sure how long it had been till she finally stopped. It was silent for a moment. What a monster was all I could think. How could any father do that to their child.

"I-I'm so sorry," she croaked, her voice muffles from my shirt.

"For _what_? There's nothing you should be sorry for. It wasn't _your_ fault that happened!" She was struggling to gain control of herself again.

"That's not I was apologizing for. You're away from work, wasting gas on following a taxi for miles, and comforting a hopeless teenage girl, you don't know, with insignificant problems." She looked up at me with weary eyes. That was the last thing she should be worried about.

"Your problems are no where near insignificant and I've come here at my own accord. Don't be worried about distracting me from my responsibilities," I answered. She stared at me through her lovely brown eyes awestruck. I couldn't look away. I've never had much experience with talking to girls, so this was definitely new to me. She turned her head back into my shoulder and began sobbing lightly. I comforted her my rubbing her back in between her coughs. I don't know how long we sat like this but I didn't mind. It was nice to be in the company of a girl who wasn't miserably failing at flirting with me. It was also nice to be able to be there for a girl that wasn't like that in her time of need. I bent down my head subtly. She smelled lovely, like freesia. I closed my eyes letting the scent take over my senses my senses. I opened my eyes, content, for once. It was then that I realized for a whole twenty minutes, I had forgotten about the accident. Remembering it once again stung my heart. All of a sudden she turned to look at me. Her eyes held something…deep. I couldn't stop staring. I looked back out at the sky. It was getting late and as much as I didn't want to leave my spot, I slowly stood up never taking my eyes off of her.

"Well, I assume you don't want to go home right now, but do you need a ride to go elsewhere," I asked evenly. With any luck, she wouldn't notice how nervous I really was. I reached out my hand and helped her off the grass. Her skin felt smooth and delicate in my palm.

"Yes, I would really appreciate that, thanks." She smiled at me as she stood up but suddenly furrowed her brow.

"Oh, man…," she sighed deeply and slapped her forehead.

"What's wrong," I asked promptly.

"I...uh...well…I didn't get the opportunity to ask your name." Her face flushed as she turned her body away from me. I laughed freely as I moved to face her.

"Don't worry about it. My name's Edward," I flashed a wide grin and began walking towards my car. I hope she wouldn't mind riding in the piece of crap.

**BPOV**

I didn't want to leave the position I was in. I didn't want to go anywhere. I didn't want to have to fake my emotions and I didn't want to have to tell stories to my friends. I felt vulnerable here. I didn't have to pretend and I could just let my feelings out, but all to soon I realized it in fact was getting late. Edward. The name reminded me of the leading man in "the Wedding Date", a movie I watched with the girls last week, though he looked nothing like him. In fact, I found his looks incomparable. His features were very hard yet elegant and his muscular build didn't detract from his comforting smile. He was actually kind of…handsome. I mentally slapped myself at the thought. I had other things to be thinking about and that _definitely _wasn't one of them. Then again, I think I'd appreciate any kind of distraction at this point. I had _no _clue what I was planning on doing and I was in no rush to figure it out. He sauntered away from me and I turned to follow him. I hushed my gasp just before he could hear it. I looked over the worn out teal-colored Toyota in the parking lot. I was secretly pleased at its modesty as I got into the passenger's side. The sweet smell of honey surrounded me, filling my lungs as I inhaled deeply. For the first time, I wouldn't have to sit on uncomfortable leather-upholstered seats. It was surprisingly comforting. The gray velvet seat covers were soft to the touch. I couldn't see much of anything else specifically in the dim light. It was getting dark outside. It took me a few seconds to realize Edward was ambivalently watching me assess his ride. I giggled tenderly leaning my head back on the chair.

"I _love _your car," I said earnestly. To think I'd enjoy the homey feel of this stranger's vehicle was unlikely, but true. His expression didn't change.

"Are you serious?" he asked. I laughed more liberally this time.

"As hard as it may be to believe, I'm not exactly the high maintenance type," I retorted. He snickered at my sudden defensiveness.

"Okay, Miss Humble, where to?" he replied. I hadn't considered where I was going yet. I would have to go to Alice's before they filed a missing person's report.

"Just head south on Port Everglades Expressway and exit on Orange Groves. I'll tell you where to go from there." It wouldn't be too long of a drive. He started the engine and drove out. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and turned it on. I pressed four on the speed dial and waited. My thoughts lingered back to my big scene of leaving the plaza. They were probably worried out of their minds. The high-pitched voice on the other end of the home brought me back to the present.

"Isabella Marie Swan, where the heck are you?!" Rosalie yelled. She had picked up Alice's phone. I could hear Angela and Alice's hysterical voices in the background.

"Guys calm down, I'm on my way to Alice's right now," I answered. Rosalie and Angela were fighting over the phone.

"Give-it-t-me," they argued.

"Ugh, just put me on speaker," I sighed.

"Fine," said Angela. Putting me on speaker didn't help make much progress. All at once the girls were throwing questions at me.

"What happened at the mall?" Alice asked.

"Where did you run off to?" Rosalie asked.

"Who was that guy running after you," Angela practically shrieked.

"GUYS! STOP!" I almost yelled. I struggled to clam myself before speaking again. The girls remained silent. "I'll explain every thing later. Bye." I snapped my phone shut. I covered my face with my hands and exhaled loudly. Suddenly, I heard a soft chuckled coming from my left side. His face showed the expression of a child getting caught eating a cookie from the cookie jar before dinner. I couldn't help but laugh. He gave me a puzzled look.

"What are you laughing at?," he asked.

"Nothing," I stated simply. "What were you laughing at?," I asked. He stared out ahead of him as his expression fell.

"There all worried I assume?" Edward asked.

"More like _frantic_," I muffled into my hands. A brief moment of silence passed.

"It must be nice having friends who care so much about you," he said. His statement confused me. Was there some kind of implied message in that?

"I-I'm confused, what do you mean? Don't you have friends?...Wait sorry that came out wrong-I,"

"Don't worry about it I get what you mean," he chuckled. "Not really, you're the first person I've really talked to ever since I moved here. Let's just say I'm not a people person," he stated. I thought about that for a second, surely someone like him had a girlfriend at least.

"Well, you are dating someone at the least aren't you?," I asked. He turned to me and gave me a cute crooked smile. I could see curiosity in his eyes.

"Um, well no actually," he said. "Why do you assume that?," he laughed. Crap, I don't know.

"Oh, I-uh I wasn't assuming, I was just asking, but yeah you do…or kind of…seem like…nevermind," I shut up before I could make a fool out of myself any further. I could feel my cheeks burning from embarrassment. I couldn't even look at him.

"This place is…wow. Talk about living it up. It must have been nice for you growing up surrounded…by _this_." I think he sensed I needed a distraction and a change of topic. I looked up to see him admiring the gardens and fountains surrounding the golf course.

"In a sense," I replied flatly, keeping my eyes forward.

"Well then how would _you_ explain living in heaven?" Edward snickered as he gestured to our surroundings. Hmmm…how _would_ I explain what it was like living in a 7,000 square foot house with only two other people who weren't even there half the time?

"Of course it has its luxuries…but it holds no other importance to me." I didn't want to see his expression.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked baffled. I took in one deep breath and turned to face him. His eyes were focused on the road. I didn't think and let the words rush out all at once.

"I'm an only child and my mom and dad are all I have other than my best friends. Half the time neither of them is home. I don't go out to the golf course, or the salon, or the spa, or the mall unless I'm forced too. I try to blend in as much as possible but I obviously don't do a very great job of that. For reasons you now have a first hand account of, I don't do anything in the spotlight. People always judge me unfairly. They don't take the opportunity two think _twice_ about me so I automatically fall under the "slutty snob" category. Materialistically I may have it all, but in reality I have close to _nothing_." Throughout my explanation he kept his eyes on the road. It was silent for a minute. I could feel my heart racing in my chest. In his eyes, I could see that ever he was thinking about pained him. I looked out the highway to avoid his gaze. I felt strangely…at ease. I continued speaking as evenly as possible.

"You know I'd _kill_ to go fishing or have a backyard barbeque, but I never get the chance to do those kinds of things with my _family_ because they never make the time. The way I see it, they figure giving me the world on a string covers for the times they haven't been there in my life." By the time I had finished speaking I was out of breath. I didn't realize a tear had escaped. I wiped it away furtively. He finally broke the silence.

"I...was...wrong about you," he whispered incredulously. It was silent for another minute. My interpretation of his exchange was, he admitted that the typical personification people make of me was his first impression of me as well. Figures… I could feel my watery eyes burning. _'Great, now all I had to do was make that same speech in front of the whole school so people would lay off!'_

"Look, I'm sorry I'm letting loose on you." I shut my eyes and leaned my head back over the seat. Was it wrong for me to confide in a guy I had just met? How was I able to tell my true life's story to_ him _but not my best friends? I'd been keeping that bottled up for the longest time and I'd never felt more willing to express it before. It felt good to finally let it out.

"It's fine. I'm willing to listen if you need me to, because apparently before you met me, you haven't been able to express your feelings to anyone else." His attention was still on the high way. _'W-wha-WHAT? I didn't remember saying that out loud. Marvelous! I'm going insane!' _It was as if he saw right past my ridiculous excuse of a defensive wall. Then again, I did put down that wall for him. It was quite remarkable. I continued sitting dumbfounded. So there, a stranger knew a side of me that no one but myself did. I couldn't muse a reply. I was too dazed. His laughing snapped me out of my thoughts. He was smiling widely at me and still laughing as he tried to explain. The sound was very pleasant.

"O-oh-okay. Haha. I should probably be the one to apologize," he said. Why? I couldn't think of what he should be apologizing for.

"You see. I have a subconscious tendency to deliberate the reasons behind one's actions, even the small things. I do it so much, that I've actually gotten somewhat _good_ at it, because it seems my assumption was correct." He raised his eyebrow questioningly at me. I let out a rough gust of air. "Hmm I guess you could call me a mind reader," he pointed out jokingly.

"Yeah you're right," I said. He smiled in satisfaction. "It appears we have one thing in common. I do it frequently as well. I get it from my mother." A few moments of silenced past by.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is your mother right now?" he asked. My chest tightened at the thought of her.

"She's on a business trip," I replied indifferently. It hurt to think about her. I

"What does she do for a living?" he asked. I might as well tell him. It wasn't like _he _was gonna give me the OMG NO WAY! speech.

"She's the chief editor of Glamour magazine." His eyebrows rose and a smile broke through his stressed features.

"Wow…" That was all he could say thankfully. "And what about your father?"

"He co-manages "Island Records." He probably has never even heard of it. All people listen to now a day is rap and pop, but he seemed pleased as his eyes met mine.

"Your kidding right?" he chuckled. I continued looking at him bemused. "I assume all you have to do is _ask_ and you get front row seats to concerts, albums before release, and VIP backstage passes." I couldn't help but smile at the thought. He was right…again.

"It's a plus I gladly take advantage of," I smiled widely. He cocked his head to the side.

"You actually listen to music by Island Records?" he asked. Was he mocking me?

"Actually, I do. I prefer 80's music over the stupid garbage people listen to now any day, no offense." I answered teasingly. I looked away but from the corner of my eye I could see that he seemed pleased. Odd, wasn't he just insulting my taste?

"Hmmm…this would be a first," he answered thoughtfully. A smirk lingered on his lips as he smoothly moved his hand to the radio. A soft click murmured and then the lively tune of Livin on a Prayer by Bon Jovi filled the car. I couldn't help but smile involuntarily.

"Now that's what you call music," I mumbled. I leaned my head back once again and let the song and the rumble of the car relax me. Minutes passed before it changed to another song I was overly familiar with. The song made me think of where exactly home was for me. My chest tightened at the thought as I droned out the music and tried to focus on something else.

"Hey, where to from here?," he asked.

"Turn on the corner," I pointed. The rest of the car ride was silent but not the uncomfortable kind of silence. He seemed at ease. His mood seemed to rub off of me, weird. I didn't mind though, welcoming the peace.

He hummed along with the jazz rhythm. His voice was deep and pleasant to listen to. I could feel my insides swaying at the sound.

Next thing I knew, Edward was calling my name and softly shaking my arm. I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry and it took a second for me to grasp my surroundings. CRAP I FEEL ASLEEP! I sat up quickly bumping my head into his.

"Ow! Sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep." I said. He offered me his hand and helped me out of the car.

"It's fine don't worry about it he replied," rubbing his forehead and laughing. "You looked really tired I almost didn't wake you up," he said smiling. "You should get some rest." He stood there awkwardly staring at me. I wondered what he saw in my expression.

"I owe you one," I laughed. "Thanks for..well earlier ya know," I said shyly.

"No problem, it was my pleasure," he replied. "Will I be seeing you tomorrow?" I smiled at the thought, his company was nice to have and I've never had guy friends that weren't trying to hit on me constantly. I needed the distraction from today's events as well.

"Yes you will. Well I guess I'll see you then. Goodnight," I said as he motioned to get back in his car.

"Night!," he called.

"Wait!." He paused for a second before looking back at me. "I'd prefer that today's events be kept between you and me please." He nodded in back in agreement. I watched as he drove out of the driveway and down the road. Today was interesting. I wasn't sure what to make of it. It was weird, new, and annoying in some ways, but bad in most. I was about ready to crash the second I hit a pillow. I made my way towards the door but before I could reach the doorbell the door burst open and I was attacked by three ravenous ladies. Oh boy…

**So what did you think? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! IT helps all that much you guys. Just tell me if anything could be better or anything you liked! Next chapter you will get to know more on Edward's background :)! **

**-tlm**

**Playlist**

_**Dance with my Father- Luther Vandross (Bella's depression theme song)**_

_**Living on a Prayer- Bon Jovi (song in car)**_

_**Home- Michael Buble (jazz song in car)**_


	5. Walk With Me

**Hello fans, readers, and visitors from all over the world! Here we go, chapter number 5, I made it extra long so expect extra Edward and BELLA! I hope you enjoy, R&R and make sure to read my note at the bottom about future plans for this story! Many thanks to my new beta Felineyx who I assigned to this story very recently! Drop by her page as well if you get the chance. She****'****s an awesome writer! And without further ado****…****here we go! Thank you!!!**

**EPOV**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ I turned reluctantly onto my side as I smacked my hand down on the alarm. I stood up anxiously, throwing the covers back and almost toppling over my nightstand. The clock read 6:00 AM. For once I was anxious to be up so early. I knew however that my reasons were stupid and arrogant. Those reasons being:

1. I would get to see Bella and make sure she was alright.

2. I would hopefully get the chance to talk to her and get to know her better.

Maybe the second reason was a _little_ far fetched. I walked to my closet and pulled out a pair of black sweats and a plain white Hanes t-shirt. A hot shower sounded nice. The water was soothing and I found myself being able to think more clearly. This morning would be a good start to the day. Ever since last night, I couldn't stop thinking about her. My cheeks burned at the thought of getting to be with her again. Gah…I needed to stop daydreaming. She would never think of me as more than a friend. I didn't even know her all that well, yet I found myself feeling as if she's been under my nose all along. There wasn't any room to put my guard down. Maybe there was some catch that I would find out about her perfect little get up. _Just keep it cool Edward._

After getting dressed, I went into the room next to mine to check up on the kids. Michelle, Cassandra, and Diana were still fast asleep. Rachel, my foster mother, was given the addition to our family a couple of months ago. I have a soft spot for little kids, especially them. They're all 5 years old and besides the occasional Barbie tea parties, I loved spending time with my little sisters. I shut the door quietly behind me and made my way towards the kitchen. Rachel was most likely still asleep but I wouldn't have to wake her since she already knew about my plans for the morning. Besides, if she were awake, she'd probably be freaking out over me not having a sweater, not that it got that cold in Fort Lauderdale. She's a lovely woman really, always so caring and considerate. I've always thought of her as my real mother. She takes great care of the kids and me whenever she isn't working.

I grabbed my keys and made my way to the door. Locking it behind me, I let my eyes scan the front yard.

I took note of the grass that needed trimming and the Christmas lights in a box in the corner of the doorway that needed to be put up soon, not that it would take very long. Our home was one of the smaller ones in the neighborhood on the south side of town. That's self-explanatory. I wove through the streets, overly anxious to get to my destination. I could already feel my forehead sweating more that it should. It took several minutes before I could find a parking spot in the hundreds of cars and people that were here for the event.

Several people were lined up at the tables put out in front of the mall waiting to claim their numbers if they were running or getting their signs if they were walking. I was going to be running, but would Isabella be? I didn't see her as the athletic type since she wasn't on any sports team at school. At my old school I did track but that was before I had to move over the summer. I cringed at the thought again, stopping in my tracks. I made my way to the long line and realized my shoe was untied. Shoot. I stopped in my tracks and bent down but as I did I felt the weight of someone brushing up against my back. I turned my head to my right, mortified when I realized the person had tumbled over me and onto their side. I rushed to their side.

"Hey! Are you alright?" I said as the person slowly got up. It took me a second to realize it was a girl. Crap. She pulled her hood down and turned to look at me.

"Yeah I'm-Oh hi Edward," she replied as she dusted off the back of her shorts.

"H-hey Isabella," I stuttered. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine thanks, don't worry about it and uh, please call me Bella," she smiled. Why was I such an idiot? After a brief moment of silence I realized several people were staring. I positioned myself away from their stares and looked back to see that Bella was removing her jacket and tying her shoes. I looked down quickly and realized I didn't finish tying mine. I used that as an excuse to turn away from her. I didn't want her to think of me as just another of the ogling guys.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked hesitantly. She looked up startled, as if wondering why I was still there.

"Oh I'm fine really I promise. I'm not hurt or-"

"No, that's not what I meant," I replied quickly, realizing she misunderstood me. "About last night, are you feeling better?"

"Oh…" she nodded in understanding, wincing slightly. I instantly regretted bringing it up.

"Sorry, I know it's not my business or anything, I don't want you to think I'm-" I stopped as she began laughing as though I said something extremely hilarious.

"Don't worry your not intruding. I'm actually feeling a lot better than I was yesterday...that is thanks to you," she smiled. I looked at her dumbfounded, feeling the blush rush up to my cheeks once more. _Wow__…__say something before she thinks you__'__re a total idiot._

"Um-uh well I'm glad to hear that," I said rubbing my neck in embarrassment. She must think I'm a total dweeb.

"So running or walking?" she asked as she got up.

"Running, but if your walking I could-"

"Excuse me?" she snapped. _Crap what__'__d I say now?_ "You immediately assume I'm _walking_?"

"I-uh-I mean no, it's just-um-"

"Save it," she snapped, flipping her ponytail in my face and stalking off ahead of me. I listed off profanities in my head. I jogged to catch up with her. _Well I know she__'__s running but good job-she thinks you__'__re a pig who thinks she__'__s too much of a girlie-girl._

"Look sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I was just simply offering to join you if you were walking or running." For some reason I was out of breath during my explanation and for some reason she looked like she was about to burst out laughing at any moment. The next thing I knew she was shaking with laughter.

"I-I'm so kidding! Stop with the apologies!" She was still hysterical as I stared at her, feeling bummed that she got me.

"A little mischievous are we?" I questioned her. She smiled slyly.

"Not really-I just wanted to see how you'd react. I like to mess with people occasionally," she smiled her sweet angelic smile. I could feel my heart beginning to skip beats. Shucks, I couldn't ever be truly upset with her.

"Next!" The man at the stand called. She turned around swiftly and gave her name. I didn't appreciate the way the middle age man was staring at her. Pedophile… She claimed her number and moved to the side waiting for me to claim my number. Well, at least I think she was waiting for me.

"So I take it were running together?" she asked. We strode over to the starting line. Hmmm one condition though…

"That depends-do you think you could keep up?" I asked jokingly. She pouted as she lunged, stretching out her legs.

"I should be asking you that question," she retorted. "How fast is your mile?" she asked.

"Hmmm…maybe six to seven minutes depending on my mood" I replied trying to sound indifferent. That would surely be impressive. She simply smiled to herself continuing to stretch. I really was trying my best not stare at her, but I knew I wasn't kidding anyone. How could I not? I began to stretch out my arms as well, looking down but glancing at her from under my lashes. This was the first time that I'd ever appraised her entire body. She was wearing a plain white t-shirt with navy blue basketball shorts, rather more modest than the average girl's athletic wear. She was in good shape as well. I probably should have expected some type of regular exercise routine. Oh well, I'd slow down so that we could jog at the same pace and maybe talk a bit.

A deep voice sounded over a megaphone asking for all contestants to head to the starting line. We waited in silence as the people headed towards our direction.

"Hey, dumb-ass at 3 o'clock," she said ending the silence. I turned my head and a couple feet away from me was Mike with a piece of white adhesive over his nose. He started walking directly toward us with the best death glare he could manage. The look was pretty weak if you asked me. I could hear Bella chuckling slightly from behind me.

"Nice," I replied. She smiled in return.

"He asked for it," she replied as she put in headphones connecting to an iPod shuffle.

"Alright ladies and gents! Young and old! It's time to get this show on the road!" the guy yelled into the megaphone. After a brief speech he began the countdown. "On your marks, get set, and GO!" I began jogging but was surprised to Bella taking off into a full sprint. During the time it took me to realize what she was doing she had taken the lead almost 15 feet ahead of me. Dang that girl was fast! What the heck was she doing? This wasn't the Olympics!

I started to speed up into a sprint to catch up with her. I pushed as hard as I could but I still lagged behind slightly. No way could I catch up with how fast she was going, so I had to talk to her from 5 feet behind.

"Why are you running so fast?" I yelled. She kept sprinting probably not able to hear me over the music. I pushed forward even harder. I couldn't imagine how anyone could be going this fast for a long period of time. I finally caught up to her as she turned her head to face my direction and pulled off her headphones.

"I was wondering where you went!" she yelled, smiling impishly.

"Why in the world are you sprinting?" I asked. She seemed confused for a second collecting her thoughts.

"I believe I forgot to mention I always sprint the first mile whenever I run," she smiled innocently. Yeah, that would have been nice to know to start off with so I would've had time to make an excuse to walk and not make a fool of myself.

"Yeah, you never mentioned that one," I replied sarcastically. She began to slow down eventually at a fast jog. I slowed down as well.

"It takes a lot of training before being able to sprint for long periods of time, so I'll just jog so you can keep up," she smiled. I don't remember ever feeling so embarrassed in my life. Running was supposed to be my thing, but I guess I had a lot of further training to do if I wanted to be at least half as good as she was.

"Don't feel embarrassed or anything, I have no life that's why I spend a lot of it on running," she laughed freely. She read my silence well. I thought I was the scrutinizing one. I smiled at the thought.

"So what else do you do with this non-existent life you claim you have?" I asked conversationally, with a hint of irony. She laughed, playing along.

**BPOV**

"I spend my time doing less conventional things," I replied. "You'll think I'm a dork for most of it," I added frankly. He had a curious expression on his face.

"Try me," he replied. I tried to think of what to say but looking him in the eyes was too distracting. They were incredible and I couldn't help but admire their beauty. I faced forward pretending to concentrate on the road. I felt kind of guilty for my earlier stunt but it was still quite hilarious. I liked messing with Edward, he wasn't uptight and trying to make a move on me every second. For once in a very long time I was actually enjoying the presence of the opposite sex.

"Well, most of time I spend playing guitar, reading, and playing video games-" He snorted suddenly at my last reference. I turned to face him full on. "What? Girls can play Call of Duty if they're actually into that kind of thing…"

"No, no it's fine, I totally agree, it's just you're the first girl I've ever met that does," he chuckled. "Please continue," nodding for me to press forward.

"If I'm not doing any of those things, I'm either hanging out with my best friends or doing homework. I also take jazz dance lessons, taekwondo, and sing in my school choir." By the time I was done with my speech I was sure he would think that much less of me. I turned back to face him to see that he was smiling.

"That's very…wow," he replied still smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He seemed to be searching for an answer.

"Can you explain something to me?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Why do you think anyone would call you a dork for those things?" he asked. I figured that was pretty obvious. The popular pretty girl isn't supposed to be in choir.

"Well, none of those things are exactly Varsity Cheerleading squad related," I replied sarcastically. He laughed in return nodding his head in agreement.

"Personally, I think playing guitar is better than cheerleading any day girlfriend," He replied in the gayest voice he could manage. I burst out laughing at his comment. When was the last time I'd felt so relaxed comfortable laughing and joking around with a guy? Never.

"Oh you know it, chicka," I slapped him on the arm playfully. It was hard as rock. It wasn't till now that I had appraised him. I think I was so mesmerized by his eyes to have noticed the rest. He was cute, but not your classic hottie. His looks were foreign yet appealing, to me at least. It took me a couple seconds before I realized he was looking at me questioningly as I looked him over. I tried to think of something to cover the awkward exchange. He looked uncomfortable once again.

"I'm sorry about earlier again. It's just I know you're not on any of the sports teams at school, so I didn't figure you to be the athletic type," he finished shyly.

"Oh well that's fine, don't worry about it. You go to FLHS?" I asked curiously. I've never seen him around.

"Yes, I do. I see you around all the time, but you probably haven't noticed me-you're always surrounded by mobs of people," he chuckled lightly. "Plus, I've not exactly the social type," he added. If I ever did lay eyes on him, would I have noticed him? I felt something inside of my conscience start to stir. If I were to be honest with myself, I would be subjective to passing up this perfectly good looking boy simply because he was well… a boy.

"Really now? Well I find that hard to believe. It seems like you're a nice person anyone could just, come up and talk to," I smiled sincerely.

"I don't know, I guess. It's just that I'd prefer not to make friends with people who like me for all the wrong reasons, if you know what I mean," he replied.

"I know what you mean all too well," I retorted. We both turned to stare up the road, perfectly comfortable with the silence that lasted a couple minutes.

"Well, now that you know how much of a loser I am, tell me about what you like to do," I replied. His expression showed embarrassment, but at what?

"I don't have any activities outside of school at the moment but that's because I just moved here recently. I started working at Starbucks two weeks ago, so when I'm not working I'm either cleaning or taking care of my family," he replied indifferently. A hard worker I see. I don't recall having any friends who've worked a day in their life.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty-one," he answered flatly. At first I was surprised to hear his answer but before the feeling progressed anymore he started bursting into fits of laughter. It took him a moment to calm down. I don't remember ever having to be so patient so as to NOT be angry with someone, nor do I remember ever having that patience for someone as well. He calmed down slightly.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what you'd say, but you're expression was priceless," he continued giggling.

"That was not funny. You almost had me thinking about dialing the cops and reporting you as a pedophile," I replied seriously. His expression slowly returned to a simple sly smile.

"How old do I look? Let's see if you can guess it right," he said.

"Hmm…I don't know. Seventeen, eighteen?" I guessed. He couldn't be any older.

"Actually…I'm sixteen but I'll be turning seventeen in March," he answered. He was a year younger than me and if I was correct he was only a sophomore. "Thing is, I skipped the 6th grade so I'm a junior."

"Oooo…smarty pants," I replied sarcastically. He chuckled softly.

"Not really. I have a theory that my teacher just hated me so much that she couldn't bear having to deal with me for the rest of the year."

"Well, I doubt that," I replied thoughtfully. "Maybe you were a troublesome kid?" I said questioningly. His expression abruptly changed from relaxed and open to guarded and stiff.

"I guess you could say that," he answered. He faced forward now. I couldn't remember how long we'd been running for because I'd gotten so caught up in our conversation. The dull rumbling of cars passing by was more apparent now in the silence. I cursed myself silently. He was upset for a reason I couldn't fathom.

"Where did you move from?" I asked trying to change the topic. His expression didn't change.

"I came from San Diego, California," he answered quietly. For some reason his body language told me this topic was too personal. It couldn't be could it? Maybe he was just worn out from the running.

"Why did you move?" I asked, still staring at him. His expression became pained. I instantly regretted asking him the question.

"I'm sorry it seems I'm crossing some sort of personal boundaryline. You don't have to answer," I rushed out.

"No, it's perfectly fine. It just…hurts to think about it," he barely whispered. I waited for a few moments for him to speak again.

"About my family that is," he said.

"What about your family?" I asked. I could see that he was getting really uncomfortable. He stopped all of a sudden so I followed. He didn't seem out of breath but he was deliberating again.

"About a year ago, our home got caught in a forest fire. My parents and my twin brother died in their sleep. I was on a school trip to D.C." he replied solemnly. I could feel my heart dropping, deep within my chest. Even though my parents and I weren't very close, I had no idea what I'd do if I lost my family. I felt the urge to wrap my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry," I replied quietly. He started walking but I took a step in front of him making him stop in his tracks. He refused to look up at me. I decided to be a little brave. I knew it wasn't my conscience that was telling me what to do for once. This would be the first time in a very long time that I would make a move, entirely by my choice and entirely with my heart, no strings attached. It was also something that I wouldn't do just for the sake of someone else, but to help myself as well.

I took another step towards him and wrapped my arms around him awkwardly, pulling him into an embrace. Hopefully he caught on that this was my attempt to comfort him as he did for me last night. He didn't react at first but then he leaned his cheek onto the top of my head.

"I know, I am too. I miss them more and more everyday," he replied sadly.

My face was so close to his chest, I managed to stay still as my heart went into hyperventilation mode. He smelled wonderful. There was no way to describe it without using the entire "beautiful" related section in the thesaurus. I could feel it intoxicating every part of my body, pulling me into this unearthly world. My fingers tingled and I could hear our hearts beating in unison. My ear was pressed against his chest, listening to it thunk at as fast a pace as mine was, beating like wildfire and ready to jump out of my chest. I pulled away a little too quickly shocked by the feelings that had just coursed through my body. He didn't seem hurt by the sudden movement though-his expression was showed deliberation and… admiration? I decided maybe walking again would end the sudden discomfort. He followed shortly behind me.

"What was your family like?" I asked quietly. He giggled subtly, moving to my side.

"My parents were the most loving and kind people you could ever ask for. My mom, Esme, was the best cook you'd ever meet and my dad, Carlisle, worked as one of the doctors in the ER. My brother was like my best friend. We spent all our time with each other when he wasn't at football practice or hanging out with friends. He was the star child of my family," he added. "Not that I minded. He was very talented and he deserved all the credit in the world," he finished, barely whispering. It was silent again for a few moments.

"Would you mind if we started jogging again?" I asked. He didn't answer but started a slow jog. I followed along.

"I wish I knew what it was like to have siblings, I'm an only child," I said, trying to make the conversation a little lighter. He smiled in return.

"They complete you in a way you know. Then again Ian was my twin. I'm not sure if that's any different from other sibling relationships but ours was one of the best you could ask for. He was my other half, my partner in crime," he chuckled. "He would have liked you," he smiled. I was surprised at his sudden change in seriousness.

"And what makes you think that?" I asked secretly flattered.

"You're easy to talk to and you know how to listen," he answered.

"Well, I could say the same about you. I don't remember the last time I just talked to someone about…anything at all with such ease," I answered kindly. He wiped a breathtaking crooked smile across his face. I felt dazed for the moment and unable to form any coherent words. He looked forward squinting up ahead. We were getting closer to the plaza.

**EPOV**

"Race you to the finish line?" I asked in attempt to lighten up the mood. She seemed unsure and somewhat troubled for some reason.

"I didn't mean to upset you all, if I did I'm sorry," I told her quietly, stopping to face her.

"It's okay, really. I'm fine. I should be asking you that question," she replied.

"Yeah, I'm alright. That's just the first time I've told that story to anyone except my foster mother," I answered. She nodded her head in understanding at the same time looking hesitant to ask me something.

"Why is that?" she asked. "Why of all people did you tell me? I'm just wondering…I mean you barely even know me," she finished. I thought hard about that for a second and I honestly wasn't sure why. I could see that she sensed my inability to answer.

"Forget what I asked. I'm up for the race if you still want," she smiled. _Just what I needed, good competition to clear my head up._

"Alright, you ready for this?" I asked, over exaggerating my arms pumping up and down in the air. She giggled at my silly gesture. Next thing I knew she took off sprinting.

"CHEATER!" I yelled. "I didn't even say go!" I added as I increased my speed trying to catch up with her.

"That shouldn't matter!" she called back. "I'm a girl so you should be able to beat me even with the head start!" she called back laughing. If she hadn't already noticed, she wasn't like other girls. She beat me by a landslide, having the honor to break through the red ribbon at the finish line followed by a small applause from the people that stood by the parking lot. I followed her in a couple seconds afterwards. She walked up to me with a sly smile on her face. "I win," she rubbed in my face.

"The only thing you won is the fastest cheater award," I responded sarcastically. We walked towards the water fountains as another person crossed the finish line.

"Now that I think about it, you never told me how old you were," I said nostalgically. She turned towards me and with her best but obviously fake serious voice, "twelve and a half." She then started laughing giving away her act before I could let it sink in.

"Wow I don't know why I'm bad at acting today," she giggled.

"And you're usually good at it?" I asked.

"Yes actually," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Well promise me you won't use it on me please," I asked quietly.

"Will do," she replied. "But by the way, I'm seventeen, I turn eighteen in March as well."

"Oh, on what day?" I asked.

"The 4th," she replied.

"Well what a coincidence," I laughed. Who would have thought?" We continued talking like this for about an hour as the waited for the rest of the contestants to cross the line. By now it was nearing 11 AM. Everyone had finished the relay and the judges were about to award the winners.

"Ditching early?" I asked her.

"Oh definitely," she replied.

**I have a quick A/N about something a couple readers commented and PMd me about. Bella is actually very close to her best friends. Her feelings on the way she sees herself is something that is contained in her ****"****4****th**** layer****"**** as I like to call it, something that is just personal to such a degree where it will take a lot for her to finally let it out. I strategically used this to show the immense connection between her and the stranger she****'****s just met. She will tell them eventually. The night she came home, she told them what happened at the mall and about her father when she came home but that was it. I'm sorry if that wasn't implied, but that is what happened. Best friend conversations and revolutions will come along later. As I promised this story would hit many very important things we go through in life, one of those being establishing relationships, in this case being her friends. I promise I****'****m working up to a climax where realization will come to every reader and hopefully it will be unlike anything you experience when reading a piece of fan fiction.**

**BTW I'm still accepting apps for betas for my other story ****"****Operation Cold One****"**** the app is chapter 5 on the story so fill out if interested. **

**Heads up warning right now, I****'****m back from break, so that means honor classes and soccer. From here on, I will probably be updating on the weekends and at a slower pace so show me some love and I promise to work around the clock and my activities as much as possible. Thanks as always, you guys are great!**


	6. Whenever You Need Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I own any of the characters.**

**Explanation: I apologize it's taken me longer than usual to update. Part of it has to do with a temporary writers block on the ending of this chapter and part of it had to do with me being so busy with school and soccer. I had 3 games last week and then this weekend I had a game, sleepover, church and had to teach (kindergarten class for religious education) and on MLK Day spent the day with my boyfriend and family/watched kids inauguration special on Disney channel!... and then two days ago I just had my drama showcase and now I have a huge bruise from when I kicked a chair and couldn't practice the next day…Ehem…anyways, here you go and I made it extra long just for you guys cause your awesome like that! R&R! Hope you like!**

**BPOV**

My eyes fluttered open at the sound of a knock on the door. I ignored it focusing my attention back on my breathing. Meditating was something that my mom had gotten from her yoga classes. I picked up on it not too long ago, but never bothered to practice regularly. I welcomed the peace now as the hot water beat down on my back, numbing my senses so fully that had to wiggle my fingers to remind myself I was still here, in this body, in this world. Breathe in through the nose, and out through the mouth, out through the mouth and in through the nose. There was another knock on the door, this time a firm and hard bang.

"I don't want to talk to you, for the last time already!" I yelled abruptly keeping my eyes closed. I turned back to the running shower and put my attention back on my breathing. That was only five minutes I thought to myself, five minutes of clearing my thoughts and thinking solely about my breathing. The five minutes wasn't long enough. My mind mechanically went over this morning and last night's events, the thoughts I was trying my best to put in the back of my mind. I could no longer tell if I was still crying. If I was, the tears were merging with the water that cascaded down my legs.

I'd been in the shower for over an hour now most likely. The shower felt nice after the physically demanding events of the day. I shut off the water shivering at the sudden chill of the cold air. I pulled the glass door to the side, stepping out as I grabbed my towel. I laughed tersely, thinking of how swiftly my day had gone from being more decent that the normal, to the usual pit hole.

After the run, I left-unfortunately, to meet up with all the girls at Rosalie's house. I was upset that I couldn't think of any legitimate reasons to spend more time with Edward without seeming overly enthusiastic. Hopefully I would see him around at school. I would definitely be looking out for him. I could feel my heart kick up in speed at the thought of him and the questions the girls asked me about my morning. I didn't tell them about the weird feelings that coursed through me when I was with him, but I did mention he claimed the title of being the first guy I've ever had a relaxed conversation with. Then again, there were serious and gloomy moments, but the funny thing was, we never seemed to be overwhelmed by each other's presence.

I made a friend and not just any friend, but a guy friend. Definite first. I stepped out of my bathroom and into the entertainment area that was separated from the rest of the room by a white wall. Walking into the main bedroom I looked up admiring the black walls that were covered in tiny stars, which formed constellations. I've had the design on my walls ever since I was a baby and I had never grown out of it. I've always been fascinated by astronomy all together. I think it just kind of grew with me, along with my love for all things in the world that we as human race know so little about. One of them being vampires, I thought, throwing my copy of an Ann Rice novel onto the floor as I plopped down on my bed. As crazy as that sounded, I insisted to anyone that asked, they truly do exist. I laughed lightly acknowledging the telescope that still lay behind the glass door of my balcony and the fake garlic necklace that hung on the furthest side of my curtain rod. I'm such a nerd.

My thoughts soon brought me back to Edward. Was it wrong to think about him so frequently after only knowing him for a short amount of time? If it were, at least no one would be able to point it out but myself. His face; even with his elegant and brave demeanor, I could see the ache that was hidden in his façade. Maybe this was what attracted my sympathy and kindness for him. He was just like me, going through hard times, but putting his best face forward. I smiled at the thought. My thoughts were rudely interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Bells, we need to talk, please I'm begging you just give me a second," Charlie yelled harshly. Hah, how sad, I couldn't think of him as my dad and I probably never could, ever again.

"Okay!" I yelled. "ONE- OOPS TIMES UP, SORRY! GO AWAY I'M STILL CHANGING!" I screeched back fiercely jumping off my bed and stomping over to my walk-in closet. I hurriedly pulled out my favorite pair of holey sweats and a loose t-shirt from the bottom drawer of my white built-in dresser. This is where I secretly kept all my "un-approved" clothing.

"Just give me five minutes to explain!" He yelled once more. I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall over once more as I snapped on my bra. "There is nothing to explain! You're a cheating son of a bitch and you're a disgrace of a father!" I yelled back. Finally pulling over my shirt and throwing my door open to stare at his shocked but offended expression. Oh you bet I said that mister! I looked more closely at him after a couple seconds of silence. His hair was a mess and he was shirtless. I could see that he was starting to grow grayish-white hairs, as well. The last time I was ever staring my father straight in the eye as I did now, was ages ago. My hands began to shake as nostalgia took over every part of my being. Why me? What was this happening? This was so wrong. Suddenly, his calm mask broke through and anger flitted in his eyes. The next thing I knew, my head was angled slightly to my shoulder and the right side of my cheek stung badly. I lifted my hand slowly to my cheek and cringed at the pain as I lightly patted it.

"You are one ungrateful, spoiled little brat! You know that! I've given you the world! Any girl would be lucky to have what you have and you sit here talking back to the man that's given you life! Shame on you and how dare you call me a disgrace!" I let the tears flow freely now as he continued poking his finger into my face while advancing towards me. "Look at you prancing around as if you own the world, thinking no one can touch you. At least I can admit mistakes. Yes, I was about to sleep with another woman other than your mother! She already knows!" I gasped at his last comment. I could feel the sobs coming out my mouth, broken and desperate. "Now why don't you follow in my steps and admit yours right now by explaining how outrageous it was for you to talk back to me that way!" He finished. At this point I had dropped to my knees, covering my ears panting heavily." Angel of God, My guardian dear, to whom God's love commits me here. Ever this day be at my side to light and guard, to rule and guard… I chanted as he continued putting me down. I could feel a hole digging itself into me. This couldn't be described as anything but hell. His laughter interrupted my quiet chanted which apparently he could hear.

"Give up that Jesus crap. If there was a God, he'd make this world less full of stupid sluts like you!" He spat. That was it; I couldn't listen to this anymore. I got up slowly clinging to my chest in an attempt to help keep myself together. He abruptly stepped in front of me blocking my only exit. I turned my face to look at him directly, letting my hatred and remorse burn into his eyes.

"If there wasn't a God, you'd be in hell right now." I retorted. I shoved him aside, not regretting that I didn't hurt him more than I could of. I ran down the double staircase, almost stumbling on my way and grabbed my purse and the keys to my mom's new Scion, that were still on the coffee table. Slamming the door open and close, I regretted not bringing a jacket too, it was freezing and it was getting late. I revved my engine and pulled out of the driveway. Speeding down the streets of the area, it was eerily quiet, so I switched on the radio, letting the sounds of Journey's new album fill the car. My mom had similar music taste as I did. This I welcomed for the moment. I had no idea what I was going to do. Mom would be back tomorrow. Did she really know about this already, like he said? I found that hard to believe. I felt as if I didn't know either of them anymore, though I could understand why they would keep it secret from me, they wouldn't want to hurt me. I couldn't say that for my father any longer. He…he hit me. The thought had never even crossed my mind. My parents haven't touched me once in my life. They didn't believe in hitting. Did he do it simply out of anger of getting caught? I couldn't believe this, any of it. It was just so unreal. For the time being, I had to figure out where I was going, but I couldn't event think of that. I drove aimlessly for maybe 30 minutes now. It wasn't till then that I decided I would to the beach, at least I could avoid Charlie and get time to think. Using the car phone, I dialed Alice quickly. It rang five times before I almost hung up.

"H-hello?.." A very groggy Alice answered. "I wasn't silent for a moment thinking of what to say. "Hello?"

"Alice, its Bella." I managed to at least whisper.

"Bella? Where are you calling from?" She immediately panicked.

"My mom's car, I…I'm not sure where I'm at. Meet me at Deerfield Beach, the usual spot. Call everyone else."

"Oh no, the spot, that bad huh? What happened? Are you okay?" She asked hurriedly.

"Long story, I need to talk to you guys as soon as possible," I tried to speak straight but couldn't help the sobs that started to fill the car.

"Shush-shush dear, I promise I'll be there soon, I'm just-put-on-shoes," she muffled. "Love you Bella, on my way and calling everyone else now. Don't do anything stupid. Bye." She hung up and I shut the phone softly trying my best to hush my sobs. Then I realized there was no point to hiding it any longer. I needed to let it out and I needed a shoulder to cry on. If anybody, the people that I loved the most should be the ones for me to turn to. I pushed the speed limit of sixty and begun speeding down the highway faster than I had ever driven in my life. I was silently cursing my life under my breath when once again thoughts about Edward and how caring and supportive he had been for me. The tugging at my chest eased a little. I decided to remain in the current state of mind, for the rest of the drive.

Coming to a stop in an almost empty parking lot, I shut off the engine and stepped out of the car. The wonderful aroma of my personal paradise immediately hit me. I kicked off my flip-flops and stepped into the sand as I shut my eyes. I squeezed my toes with each step I took, enjoying the feeling of the soft white sand rubbing against my tired feet. The salty breezed pushed my hair back out of my face as I inhaled deeply. I felt at peace, but at the same time so alive. All my sense were ultra aware of their interactions at the moment, but that's always what happened whenever I went to the beach. That's why I always come here to think or whenever I'm having a hard time with just about anything.

I walked over to our special spot, Aligelabellie Rock. Yes, lame name I know, but it was our base, our location ever since we were six. I smiled remembering the countless memories this spot held as I sat down at the very edge of the rocky boulder. Looking out into the fading sun I could feel the tears begin to trickle down my cheeks again, for the fifth time for the day. Ever since I was five, I never went a day without crying, absolute truth. Sometimes I cried about my parents, but most of the time, I cried for myself. Alice, Rosalie, and Angela…they were the only ones that ever made anything the least bit right in my life. Time and time again, I would come here and lay my head on Alice's lap, while Rosalie would hold my hand, and Angela would brush my hair out of my tear-streaked face. I could be vulnerable to them, to a deep extent, but then of course, there was always that thin wall that preserved some of my sanity. The part of me I could never get the courage or the will to show them.

I placed my chin in between my knees, hugging my legs tightly as I closed my eyes and let the breeze settle in around my fragile body. Breathe in through the nose and out through the mouth, out through the mouth and in through the nose. I must have been in this position for a long time, because the next thing I knew I could here the sound of tires squealing to a stop from behind me. Alice. The sound of a door opened and shut quickly. I kept still, unfazed by the footsteps that were quickly approaching.

Alice sighed and shuffled her way up the rock. I felt an arm around my shoulders and welcomed the heat around my neck as I snuggled my head into her neck.

"What happened hun?" She whispered. I didn't know how to explain at first. Where would I start? It was silent for a while before I could muster a reply.

"I don't understand the human body," I said. She chuckled suddenly.

"What are you talking about silly?" She asked. I turned to face her full on.

"I get that were seventy percent water, but I don't understand how my body can continue making tears at such a demanding rate." I turned my head towards the sea once more.

"You'd think I would of run out by now," I barely whispered. It was silent for a while as Alice tightened her embrace on me, while massaging my hand. This is something she always did when she wanted to comfort me.

"You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to," she said. I flipped my head abruptly and looked straight in the eye.

"What do you mean? Of course I want to tell you," I replied confused. Why would my best friend ever think that for even a second? Her eyes became teary all of the sudden and I could feel my heart sink, her sorrow becoming I own.

"I-I feel like I'm losing you Bella," she squeaked as she began to bawl freely. She hugged me tightly, throwing her head over my shoulders. I held her even tighter, trying to choke back the sobs. I could feel her shaking against my chest. I patted her back softly.

"Don't ever say that again," I whispered. "Don't even think that!" I said more forcefully pulling away from her and lifting her chin up so I could see her eyes. "Why?" I asked. Her lovely hazel eyes were deliberating. From what I saw, she was sad, scared even.

"I don't know Bella, lately…it just seems like…you've lost interest, in…living," she finished so quietly if I wasn't paying attention I wouldn't have caught the end. "Is it me? Is it Rose, Ang, Emmett?" She continued. Even I could hear her heart beating faster than it should be. What have I done? Before I could answer her or myself, a bright light flashed in the distance. Alice and I both looked towards the parking lot.

It was an unfamiliar vehicle, a brand new blood red mustang. The door was slightly propped open, but no one got out. The mirror light was on. The driver was a man and he was speaking to the girl that was sitting in the front. I could only hear faint whispering.

Alice sighed in unison with me as soon as Rosalie stepped out, followed by Angela from the back. The man remained sitting in the car.

"Bells!" They yelled. They were running full speed towards us. For a while I guess I forgot they were coming. For a while I forgot about the rest of the world, surprise, surprise.

"Sorry were late," Rose said panting.

"Alice called and Rosalie had to come pick me up and she was-Anthony's house-and we're late-traffic," Angela continued before finally looking up. I think Alice and my condition were what made her stop talking. I could only imagine how much of a mess both of us were.

"Oh guys I'm so sorry!" Angela screeched throwing her arms around both of us. Rosalie looked at us wearily. There was a hint of embarrassment in her expression as she joined us. I could tell by her attire that something had been interrupted. I was immediately repulsed by the thought. Things just couldn't get any worse at this point. Rosalie pulled away shortly, facing me.

"What's going on Bells? Is it Charlie again?" She asked. I could only manage a weak nod. "Oh honey," she sighed, wrapping her hands around my head and hugging me tightly to her chest.

"What did he do?" Angela whispered with hatred seeping through her voice. I turned my head away from all of them, turning towards the setting sun that was growing fainter by the second. Why did I feel so ashamed? How could it hurt this much?

"He hit me," I barely whispered. From behind me, I could hear several gasps and a very angry Alice swearing at the top of her lungs. She turned my body towards her, examining me, probably looking for any mark of where he might have hit me.

I was still lost in my own world. While they were angry, I felt…nothing, empty. I was at a lost for words, thoughts, actions. I just continued staring out into the ocean. It was so beautiful, unlike so many things in life. Here it stood, serene and loved by all creatures alike, a lifeline, a way of life, and so…beautiful, just so beautiful.

"He has no reason to love me," I said suddenly. Their stressed exchange between one another immediately stopped. Alice's hand felt limp in mine.

"How can you say that Bella? You've never done anything but love him, put up with him even!" Angela yelled.

"It doesn't make a difference," I said turning to look at all of them. The expressions held a mixture of grief, worry, and anger. "All he's ever going to think of me as is a spoiled little brat, who doesn't care about anyone but herself," I finished.

"How is that even minutely relevant?" Alice screeched. I could swear her eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

"He has no right to be angry at you! If anything he should be worried that you're angry at him!" Rosalie said, backing up Alice.

"I know he doesn't, that's besides the point! You guys just don't get it do you?" I yelled throwing my hands in the air. They stared at me in shock and confusion at my sudden outburst. I decided that there wasn't any going back now.

"That's all anyone sees me as, a spoiled brat. The second someone sees me, they think, wow that's a hot piece of bimbo ass! AND NOTHING ELSE! Do you know how much I'm sick of it? I don't want any of it, any of this! I don't want people to notice me, I don't want to have anything to do with other peoples problems, I just want to go crawl into a hole and hide!" I paced as I screamed at the top of my lungs while everyone stared at me dumbfounded. "I don't want to be me! I'm ashamed to me." I choked out as I began to sob. "No on will thinks twice about getting to know the real me," I whispered bitterly. I slid off the rock at this point and walked towards the quiet swooshing shore. My feet slightly recoiled at the cold, wet sand. I moved forward once again letting my toes barely touch the water. I stood limp, feeling nothing, still nothing. I could hear the girls following behind me. They flanked me on the sides, staring out into the beauty that I stared at now.

"You know none of that is true Bella," Rosalie whispered.

"Don't give me that bull Rose. I see the way people look at me. I've HEARD what they think about me," I said harshly. I could feel tiny hands taking mine into their own. Angela hugged me around my waist from behind me, placing her chin on my shoulder.

"You know that we'll never think of you that way right? You know we'll love you for who you are, not matter what happens?" She asked.

"No one has a right to judge you that way," Alice added. "Just remember, the people that matter don't care and the people that care, don't matter," Rose added. I burst out laughing all of a sudden.

"Your such a dork Rose," I said hitting her playfully.

"Why are you feeling this way all of a sudden?" Angela asked. I shut my eyes at her words, reminding myself that these were my sisters. They would forgive me no matter what.

"It didn't start just now," I replied shyly.

"What?" Rose asked, raising her voice slightly. "What's that suppose to mean?" She continued, eying me accusingly.

"I've felt this way for…as long as I can remember," I replied.

"Why are you telling us this just now?" Angela asked in a confused voice.

"I…I'm sorry, I don't know why," I finished. "I guess it was just something that I never wanted to admit even though I knew how true it was."

"Everything will be okay Bella," Alice said.

"I thought we told each other everything," Rose said, more to herself. "No more secrets please?" She asked. I thought about that for a moment. I felt anxious all of a sudden, realizing what exactly I would be promising.

"There's something you need to know Rose," I said. She looked at me in surprise. I couldn't do this to my friend. Even if it would hurt her, I had to tell her.

It's about Anthony," I said. The other girls nodded their heads knowingly. It was then that I remembered he was still waiting in the parking lot. "He should probably leave, it's not appropriate to talk about this with him here," I finished. Her face was blank and I couldn't tell if she was angry or confused.

"We should probably just go to my house, it's getting cold outside. We'll talk there," Angela added. Each of us looked at one another, measuring our responses in our eyes. We finally nodded in agreement. I started to walk away and head to my car. Angela followed behind me, as did Alice. Rosalie ran towards what I assumed was Anthony's car.

After a brief exchange, he sped off immediately. Rose started towards us. She seemed puzzled and at the same time dejected.

"Rose your riding with me." I called to her, pulling my keys out of my pocket and opening the door.

"Yes, Bella," She replied simply.

"Ride with me Ang," Alice said from behind me. Climbing into the car, I could hear a faint whimpering from the back of the car. I spun around quickly. Rose's eyes were red and teary. Her lips trembled slightly.

"He's using me isn't he," She croaked. "I'm not just in denial?" I froze, unsure of how to react. She climbed over the chair, positioning herself awkwardly in the front seat. I placed my hand on her back, while she continued to stare blankly into the night.

"He wouldn't know a great girl if she popped up in front of him, with it tattooed on her forehead."

**BTW I would just like to say, I am incredibly upset that Leah will not be any part of the making of "New Moon." I've never really given much thought to Leah's story till I read this really great fanfic called Bring Me Heartache by secondhandsmile. Wonderful story, made me cry. It now makes me sad to see she won't be in New Moon, as little a part she is I think that her story is a crucial part to the understanding of just how strong imprinting can be and how cruel it is at the same time. **

**And there you go! E/B to come!**

**Thanks for reading R&R! I'll try to update more often now.**

**-tlm**


	7. Wonder Boy

**Disclaimer: I not own twilight, nor do I own any of the characters.**

**Sorry I have no excuse this time :[. Sorry for the delay. Been super busy, but I have amazing news! I****'****ll be going to D.C. this summer for National Young Leaders Conference and in two weeks I****'****ll be in New York for an Orchestra trip!**

**EPOV**

The eerie silence was annoying the hell out of me. Ms. Cope began tapping her pen impatiently as she waited for the screen to reload on her laptop.

"Alright Edward, we have first hour Calculus AP open, so I'll switch up your schedule and you should be good to go," she said enthusiastically, trying to be subtle about what I believed to be a very obvious once over me from head to toe. Disgusting.

"Thanks," I said trying to suppress the sneer threatening to leak into my voice. I highly detested taking harder classes than necessary, but even more than that I detested the attention. There was no longer anything to see here, except a cold empty room.

How I felt about AP and honor classes was another story. I could probably handle it in other circumstances, but why go above and beyond? What point was there in trying to think harder than necessary? That was the last thing I needed. Unfortunately, Mr. Mathews simply _insisted_ I be put in a higher math class so here I was stuck in a place I did not want to be, walking towards another place that I wanted to be even less.

Most days I felt this way, tired, uninterested, just trying to get by. Till the past few days I didn't remember ever feeling so relaxed and carefree, maybe even…happy. This was all because of Bella of course. Ridiculous. I could feel the muscles in my fists tightening in reaction to the thought. How pathetic that my only happiness lately come in the form of something so unpromising, so…temporary?

I knew better than this. I was definitely setting myself up for disappointment, getting my hopes up was simply out of the question. At the same time I could not help but question what I truly deserved with what I have been left with, my sanity maybe. I could feel the usual hollowness in my heart begin to creep back in. Will peace ever come to my life? If not happiness, which I did not expect, I felt that I was good enough of a person to deserve something more than what the dear Lord has left me with, but maybe I truly did not. I flipped my gray hood over my head as I took a deep breath, before opening the door to my impending doom. Room 908.

FLASHBACK

_9:08 AM, the clock on the car stereo read._

"_Eddie honey, stop fussing around! I can__'__t tie your shoes with you squirming around!__"__ Esme groaned helplessly._

"_Hehe. Sorry, mommy, I__'__m just so excited! Do you think I__'__ll make lots of new friends?__"__ I squealed enthusiastically._

"_Many, MANY friends,__"__ she exaggerated._

"_Ooo..ooo how bout me Mommy?__"__ Ian asked from behind her. _

"_Of course, you too honey,__"__ she emphasized. Ian made several chorus of __'__whoos,__'__ while I shuffled out of the car._

"_Do you think any of them play the piano like me?__"__ I whispered._

"_Piano? Hopefully some of them like to play football!__"__ Ian shrieked._

"_I don__'__t know, you should ask them sweetie,__"__ she smiled, zipping up my jacket and pulling Ian and me into her soft embrace._

"_I guess that__'__s the best way to find out,__"__ I replied, resigned, as I readjusted my back-pack straps. Ian nodded his head in agreement._

"_You__'__re going to be fine Eddie, you too, Ian. You__'__ll like it at your new school here and I__'__m sure everyone__'__s going to love my babies. Just give it a chance,__"__ she said, patting us on the head. __"__Go on my little heroes,__"__ she whispered. Ian took my hand firmly._

"_Don__'__t worry. If anyone makes fun of your glasses again, I__'__ll kick their butts,__"__ he said firmly with a wink. Mom chuckled at our side._

"_Behave boys,__"__ she said._

"_We will Mom!__"__ I answered. We then took off, lazily jogging away from her and called over my shoulder,__"__ Love you Mommy!__"_

FLASHBACK OVER

My hand grasped the handle of the door more tightly than necessary. Ian's class ring was slightly pinching the skin of my ring finger when I looked down at it. I suppressed the emotion that usually came along with flashbacks, for all times to be getting them, why now?

Face reality I told myself, fighting back tears I decided I would allow later. Mom wasn't here to wish me luck at my new school and neither was Ian here to protect his 3-minute younger little brother.

**BPOV**

"Bella…Bella?" I faintly hear my name being called in the distance. I jerked up immediately in my seat, hitting my knee on the side of the desk in the process. I squealed loudly, abruptly causing the subtle chuckling in the room.

"Earth to Bella. Are you will us now?" Mr. Hobs asked mockingly. I looked up at him, trying my best to muster a polite but apologetic expression.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't get much sleep last night," I replied, but he simply walked back to the front of the room. Serves him right. The embarrassment was enough of a punishment for getting caught napping in his class. My evening beforehand had consisted of a late night at Rose's house with the girls and a late wake up because of an alarm that never went off. I foresaw this day being one of those, might as well not go to school days, since today would be the 'talk' with Emmett, but I promised Rosalie I would be here for her.

Lazily I closed my eyes, trying to listen to what Mr. Hobs was saying but each word only went in through one ear and out the other. With all the time I spent thinking and deliberating, I was still nowhere closer to deciding what I would do about Charlie and Renee. A pang shot through my chest once again, recalling them both. I need a miracle, I sighed to myself. There was a click, but I didn't open my eyes though I knew it was the sound of someone opening the door. Mr. Hobs abruptly stopped speaking. I could here his footsteps making their way to the door. I heard distant murmuring and the sound of the door closing shut.

"Well, class it seems we have a new student," Mr. Hobs announced loudly. Great, welcome to the club I thought with my eyes still shut. Enjoy basking in the overachieving atmosphere of the not quite heaven but not quite hell. Purgatory dear. I chuckled softly to myself at how true that actually was.

"Okay Edward-" Mechanically my head snapped up as if my own name had been called. My eyes were wide open and focused on the tall slender figure standing next to Mr. Hobs. "…go ahead and take the empty seat in the back." My heart rate had accelerated to an unnatural pace within a matter of milliseconds. How childish. I turned away briefly telling myself that there was no reason to get worked up, it probably wasn't _my _Edward. I only responded to the familiarity of the name. Wait, not that he was mine. I abruptly dismissed the thought. For some reason my head decided to look back to assure myself I was just mistaken. What were the chances of more than one Edward going to this school? None.

The figure slowly spun towards the middle of the aisle, gently tugging down his hood as he walked towards my direction. Though I must say his stride was more like an elegant dance. My heart once again kicked up another notch as I took in all 6 feet of him. It was he, the stranger who had offered me his shoulder to cry on, and the guy I spilled my heart to. His bizarre copper hair bounced lightly in its disarray as he shook it slightly from his hood. His pale skin glowed ever so slightly in the sun that seeped through the half shaded windows of the classroom. I could feel my cheeks burning in reaction to my assessment. What was getting into me? I smacked myself internally for being so...ugh! What did they call it when you stared at someone aimlessly? Still I couldn't help but be extremely aware that the only seat he could take was the seat exactly next to me_._ He wore a simple pair of dark wash jeans and a gray jacket over a plain white t-shirt, though you could tell he had well defined muscles beneath his white shirt. He was so simple yet, painfully handsome.

But something was definitely wrong with this picture. I could tell by the solemn expression on his face, the lifelessness in his eyes. They were darker than I remembered them and red streaked in the whites. His angelic face seemed to be permanently set in a position that portrayed one of the deepest levels of anguish. I was planning on saying something to him or maybe striking up some kind of conversation with him, but was slightly taken aback when he simply sat down next to me without so much as one glance in my direction. I continued staring at him slightly confused. Did he not remember me? No, wait he has to, there was probably just something bothering him. Intuition abruptly flashed into my mind.

He was upset of course, extremely upset, to the point that everything around him didn't exist. How often had I been this way in the past? Was this how looked like to a random onlooker? I immediately felt guilty, and pity for Edward. I knew I wouldn't be able to successfully focus my attention on the lectures so I just focused on staying calm and relaxed while sitting next to Edward…who had no idea I was sitting next to him. Why did I care? Not like it has ever mattered before, it shouldn't now. I'd just say something to him once class was over I decided.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat for the remainder of the class, sneaking a glance at him every now and then. It was unsettling to see that his expression never changed and he remained utterly still and…stone-like, except for the occasional note he took down from the lesson. There was a ding as the bell rang. Better late than never, I thought. The students in the class were immediately gathering their stuff and shuffling out of their seats. I hesitated for a second waiting for Edward to get up first but he hadn't move an inch since the bell rang, still staring into space. The class was almost entirely cleared out and Mr. Hobs had even stepped out of the room momentarily. I was hesitant to move out of my seat because I didn't want to break his reverie, yet at the same time I wanted to make sure he was okay. I was wrong of course because my getting up didn't make him even budge. I quickly put my stuff into my tote and pushed my chair in anxiously standing next to my chair facing him. With a deep sigh, I lifted my hand up and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Even though it was only a finger, I once again felt the weird sensation emanate in my finger and carry its way to my chest. Stupid, what the hell.

He still didn't move. An unknown force in my body guided me to position myself directly in front of him, directly at his face level.

"Edward," I called softly trying to get his attention. I could see his eyes acknowledged someone had called his name but he didn't look up. Feeling a little braver, I slipped my hand under his chin and yanked his head up slowly so that he would look at me. He was startled by the sudden contact but his eyes flashed briefly to mine.

"Hey stranger," I smiled. His eyes immediately showed recognition, this I smiled even wider at. He remembered me. His cheeks suddenly were turning light pink. Realizing he was probably uncomfortable, I removed my hand but kept my eye contact with him. "Remember me?" I asked awkwardly staring down at the ground.

"Of course I do," he answered in a strangely firm but surprised tone. I looked back up at him and his expression was more relaxed and happier than it had been earlier. He immediately got up, stumbling as he shuffled out of his seat. "Crap, the bell rang already didn't it?" he mumbled.

"Well, yes it did in fact but not too long ago, but I don't know if I should be more concerned that you seemed so out of it during class or that you didn't hear the bell. You might need to get a hearing aid," I joked aimlessly. He laughed in response, but I could tell that it wasn't sincere. Next thing I knew he was staring at me intently with those piercing green eyes and it wasn't till he looked away that I realized I had been holding my breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "Well, I mean, of course you're not, I could tell. It's just, I want to know what's wrong," I finished awkwardly. He began walking towards the door so I followed, but he stopped a foot from our exit.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for you concern," he smiled gingerly. "On another note, I was actually really dreading being put into this class, but now knowing you're in it, I'm thinking it won't be so bad," he said. I couldn't think of anything to say back, but at the same time I think the butterflies in my stomach were getting in the way of my ability to think properly.

"Me too," I finally said. "Look, I know it's none of my business but I want to know something if you don't mind me asking," I said.

"Shoot," he answered emotionlessly. We stepped out of the classroom, joining the student filled hallways.

"What were you thinking about in class? I mean, you were just so clued out that it makes me think you were intently focused on something else. Now that I think about it, this is kind of what I asked you earlier, it's just a different way of me asking what's wrong," I admitted sheepishly. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he contemplated on how to answer. I also couldn't help but notice we were walking in such close proximity and attracting other's eyes.

"I was thinking about my family, but mostly my mother," he answered indifferently. "Do you mind if I walk you to your next class?" he asked.

"No of course not," I replied a little too quickly, surprised and the sudden change of topic. I think he caught that, because of the wry smile that crept at the corner of his lips. "Um…I have American Government, what about you?" I asked.

"I've got American Lit," he replied. We walked in silence for a couple seconds. The quiet was starting to become a prominent empty space between us.

"You must really miss her," I said, immediately wishing I could take it back. It didn't sound as sincere as I wanted it to.

"You know I really do Bella," he said. "But for some reason I feel like I'm starting a new chapter. Not necessarily a better one, but one where I might be able to move on. Of course I'd never forget, that would be clearly impossible," he finished.

"I think…they'd want you to be happy," I replied, as we approached my class.

"I think happiness is a far reach for me now, but maybe in the future. I've accepted that it's going to take quite some time for me to build up the strength and purpose I used to feel," he whispered.

"Hey," I said trying to get him to look at me. "Everyone has a purpose. I'm sure you have just as much purpose on this planet as I do, if not more," I added.

"What makes you think that?" he asked in a slightly amused tone.

"I just know it, alright. Don't question my wisdom," I said teasingly. He smiled briefly at me, but I was the one to break eye contact, when from my peripheral I could see Alice and Rosalie walking in our direction. I tried not to panic. I would suffer the questioning later. It was worth it if I got a chance to be human for a couple minutes. "Just so you know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you," I said lamely. "I know it's kind of a cheesy thing to say, but I just want to make sure you know that you have a friend to come to if you're looking for one," I smiled shyly. He shifted his weight slightly against a locker, temporarily blocking my view of Rose and Alice. He was staring at me intently again.

"You really don't know how much that means to me," he replied solemnly. "And same to you, If you know what I mean." he tried to explain, as he ran his hand through his hair. "I haven't known you very long myself, but it seems that for some weird reason you want to be my friend," he chuckled. "So I want to be there for you too if you need me. How are things working out for you?" he asked.

"Wow…well that's a very long story," I laughed humorlessly. "Not so great in some ways, better in others, but generally…not so great," I mused.

"Want to talk about it over lunch?" he offered hesitantly.

"I think I'd really like that," I said, trying my best to hide my underlying excitement. "Well, you'd better go. I don't want you to be late," I said.

"Yeah, you're right, enjoy the marvels of the U.S. government?" He asked in a professional tone.

"Indeed, comrade. Enjoy the wonders of Shakespeare?" I attempted in my best manly voice. He burst out laughing and of course I couldn't help but join him.

"Good-bye my Lady," he winked as he began to walk away in the direction that Rose and Alice were quickly approaching me from. Oh great. It wasn't till a few seconds later that I was able to get a hold of my bearings once again. I finally noticed the several faces with shocked and questioning expressions watching either Edward or me as he walked away. Ah, the rumors would be starting soon enough, but that was something I would tolerate if it meant I could have just one real friend outside of my best girl friends.

"Bella!" Alice's eyes were ten times as accusing and anxious as the others, as were Rose's.

"Oh my gawd," Rose slurred teasingly looking back at Edwards retreating figure. "I knew she'd see the light," poking me in the side lightly. I squealed loudly.

"Damn Rose you know I'm extremely ticklish! Not on school grounds!" I growled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! You need to explain! Is this wonder boy that chased you out of the mall?" Alice asked shaking my stiff shoulders.

"Aww, how romantic," they sighed in unison.

"He's hunky, good choice," Rose added.

"Guys, stop! You talk about him as if he's some piece of meat! First of all, I just met him and were just friends," I finished triumphantly.

"Mmmhm…for now," Alice chuckled as her and Rose stalked off with sly twinkles in there eyes.

"Don't get any ideas," I called out.

"Sure Bells," Rose said waving over her shoulder.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hoped you like! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW! It will help me a lot in knowing what I can do to make the story better, and what you already love about the story!**

**Song Playlist**

**Empty Room- Marjorie Fair (Edward's Theme)**

**Hope for the Hopeless- A Fine Frenzy (Bella's Theme)**


	8. Wanna Piece of That!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, nor to I own Twilight. **

**Here you go, Chapter 8, enjoy! Thank you to my Beta Felineyx, for making life as easy as it should be ^_^!**

EPOV

My head was still spinning in disbelief and excitement as I walked away from Bella. I could hear my heart drumming in my ear. And like a stupid little child, I couldn't stop smiling. My mind reviewed the recent events of my conversation with her to what happened during class. I must have been really out of it to not notice her at first. I mentally slapped myself once again. Get a grip; don't get your hopes up. But…lunch with Isabella Swan…that was something. I hoped nothing had happen that would give me a reason to beat someone up. Regardless, I just prayed that she was okay. There was absolutely no way I'd be able to pay attention in class at this point. I walked with a bit of dignity in my step as I made my way to my next class, which I had been switched into because of my schedule change.

I was on time for class thankfully. Students were still filling up the classroom. After giving my slip to Ms. Holten, I made my way to the back of the classroom ignoring the giggling girls that stared at me from the doorway. I could already see this class would be extremely aggravating. I felt alone again and in this moment I had established something that was bad…really bad.

I was happy when I was with Bella. That was a first in quite a while and I knew it wasn't healthy. Still I was eager to feel something other the emptiness that dominated all my emotions.

The boisterous laugher of a couple of the football jocks interrupted my thoughts. A big burly guy with brown hair entered the classroom. The guys flanked at his sides were not as intimidating but were also obviously athletes because of their varsity jackets, one slender but lean with blonde hair and the other I had unfortunately already met beforehand. Mike. I ground my teeth. Just wonderful.

I focused my attention back on the lesson. The class was almost bearable, except for the constant snickering and noise that was going on around the room.

I wasn't really paying attention to the background noise till I heard her name.

"Bella! Yeah, man. Ah, nice." I faced my attention to the huddled chairs of the boys that had walked in earlier.

"She's gotta be the finest thing alive!" Mike exuberated. My nose automatically wrinkled in disgust. "I'd let her bear my children dude. You know what…fuck the kids, I just wanna tap that shit!" The small group that had gained a couple more listeners started breaking into fits of laughter. My fists curled back and my nostrils flared. She wasn't a sex toy! It took more restraint than anyone would think to be necessary not to walk over there and punch him square in the face. Still looking towards them, I notice the blonde one starting to look slightly uncomfortable. He turned his attention back to the teacher.

"Yeah, she's a babe but you don't have a chance with her, buddy," the brown haired one mocked. "Give it some time and she'll be wrapped around my finger, Mikey boy," he leaned back in his chair confidently. The blonde one shot him a scathing look that I couldn't fathom. Did he like Bella as well? Geez, who was I kidding? I bet every man on the planet who even got a glimpse of her wanted her. Of course those guys didn't know that there was so much more to her than just her looks. She had this charm, sincerity, this purposeful walk and determination. What did it matter if I took a less forward approach? I still didn't stand a chance. I was too average, plain, and she was way out of my league. To think of the crap I'd get for being seen at lunch with her. Aww look at Bella, such a nice girl, supporting the nerd/outcast community. Such a joke.

I didn't know if I could bear listening to anymore of their vulgar comments. I tuned them out for the rest of the hour and only thought about the lunch that I was pathetically looking very forward too.

BPOV

The bell couldn't have taken any longer to ring. I leaped out of my seat immediately almost knocking over the person next to me. I walked swiftly as I finally let my mind wander. During class, I was determined to not think about lunch or…him. Of course it was very difficult, but the problem was it shouldn't have been difficult. I heard a couple hellos and my name called in the distance but I ignored them, letting my brain analyze what in the world was going on. Just when I thought I was getting somewhere my mind abruptly went empty as I ran into something hard and large. I fell back on my butt, taking a second to come back to reality.

Emmett Cullen was staring down at me with a wide grin plastered on his face. He stuck out a hand to help me up. Not wanting to be rude, I took his hand. In this process he pulled me towards him full force, crushing me to his chest, holding me way too firmly and way too close.

"Thanks," I muffled trying to break free of his strong hold but he held me firmly.

"Don't you look beautiful today…well as always," he said loosening his grip on me and eyeing me up and down. I suppressed a muffled laugh as I rolled my eyes.

"You can let me go now," I said incredibly annoyed. Of course I could easily break out of his grasp if I really wanted to but I didn't want to make a scene, nor did I want to be attracting the eyes that were watching now. Just as I was about to make an attempt to break through he tightened his grip once again.

"Hey now, slow down baby," he slurred in a way he probably thought was suppose to be attractive. "Why don't you have lunch with me today?" He asked confidently.

"Or…how about you let go of me asshole!" I half yelled as I pulled against his grasp on me. "You're dating my best friend, you freaking jerk! What the hell is your problem?"

I could see he was about to say something smart back but he paused, whipping behind him.

"What the you want newbie?" He said menacingly. I tried to position myself so I could see whom he was talking to but that soon wasn't necessary as Edward stepped in view. My heart soared ridiculously once again, but at the same time I felt just as relieved to see him. He eyed Emmett's grasp on me with an expression full of fury. His attention was focused back on Emmett.

"I think the lady asked you to let her go," he said flatly. The cat caught my tongue. I didn't know what to say and this wasn't looking good.

"Why don't you mine your own fucking business punk," Emmett growled letting go of my arm and facing Edward full on. There was a red mark left on my arm in the shape of Emmett's hand but that was the least of my worries at the moment. I watched the two stare each other down in fear. Emmett was a humungous guy and could surely cause some serious damage to anyone that went up against him but the emotions Edward's face held were just so intimidating…and vampire like. I would have backed away from him and took off running.

"It's everyone's business when you're being persistent to the point of harassment," he retorted with force. By now there was a circle formed around us. I stumbled on my step. I wasn't sure what to do. Edward finally broke away from his glare and walked towards me.

"Are you okay?" He said only loud enough for me to hear.

"Yeah, let's just leave," I mumbled. He took my hand gently and started pulling me along with him. We broke through the crowd but not without the gasps and murmurs of curiosity coming from our audience.

"This ain't over pretty boy!" Emmett yelled over the talk of the crowd. Edward abruptly stopped in his tracks and turned to face him.

"Well I say it is," he said with authority. Emmett still had that stupid smirk on his face with a hint of acceptance. To him, Edward had just proposed a challenge that he would gladly sign up for. He continued pulling me away from the crowd until we could no longer see the Emmett or any people in the hall. Edward remained silent facing straight ahead.

"Bella!" Angela called from behind me. I pulled Edward to stop and turned to face Angela who had caught up to us and was panting heavily. She took one swift look at me and at Edward. Then she enveloped me in a large hug. "I saw what happened and so did Rose." Oh no…Rose. "She's happily chewing him out right about now. Seems that this is going to be over a lot sooner than we thought it would be. Not the way any of us wanted it to happen but it's probably for the best," she pulled away from me slowly keeping contact with my eyes. "I'm so sorry Bells. Are you okay?" I contemplated that for a second. With the recent events I shouldn't have been, but if I were being honest with myself, I had never felt any better. What was worse was that I knew that was partially because Edward was still holding my hand, which I was currently hyper aware of.

"I'll be fine Ang. You know this kind of thing gets old after a while, but for now I think I'll be fine," I said. I was about to say something else but Ang interrupted. She was facing Edward curiously, but also thankfully.

"And thank you…" She paused.

"Edward," he said calmly.

"Edward, thank you for defending Bella, that was really brave of you," she said nervously. I could tell from the flicker in her eyes and the sudden upturn of the corner of her lips that she noticed Edward was holding my hand. I gave her a warning look, which she acknowledged. Her phone suddenly rang. She pulled it out briefly reading a text.

"I don't want to have to ask you to come back Bella, but I need to go back to help out Rose. Alice and Jasper just got there and Alice is furious. Plus we've got to do some gossip control. I promise hun this thing will blow over soon," she finished.

"Thanks Ang," I replied giving her another hug. She gave me a quick smile and took off running in the other direction.

My heart was still racing and stupidly I couldn't help but be super aware of the fact that Edward was STILL holding my hand. I stared after her aimlessly.

"I feel like I should go back there. I promised I be there for Rose when…" I sighed deeply shaking my head from side to side.

"Bella," Edward said emotionlessly from behind me. "I don't think that's a good idea. I think you should avoid that guy from now on. I don't think you realize how close I got to ripping him to shreds because of what he did to you. I don't think you want to see a fight," he said.'

"I really appreciate you sticking up for me, but you don't have to go back with me," I said. His eyes immediately constricted in pain and I wish I could take it back. I hurriedly tried to come up with a way to explain without further hurting his feelings. "You don't understand. You see, Emmett is dating one of my best friends, Rosalie. She was going to confront him today about his constant attempts at flirting and over friendliness towards me. I promised I'd be there for her if she ended up breaking up with him," I continued. He nodded his head slightly in understanding, but I could still see the disgust and hatred in his expression.

"You're a good friend you know. Very unselfish, too much I'd almost say. I feel like the admiration people feel towards you is constantly causing you anxiety rather than making you feel flattered, like most girls," he contemplated.

"Well, I guess you could say that I'm not really like most girls," I chuckled. He looked at me with a more relaxed expression nodding in agreement.

"Your friends seem very caring as well, though understand that this Emmett guy in on the same list as Mike," he said irately. He started walking again, pulling me along his side. The cafeteria was starting to come into view.

"Hah, don't worry, I don't even - could hardly call them my friends, they're more or less my enemies. I only put up with Emmett for Rosalie's sake," I sighed, resigned. "Do you ever feel like your whole life is just a complete mess and God doesn't ever just cut you some slack?" I asked animatedly. He chuckled at my sudden outburst.

"I know what that feels like all too well, but to be frank, I consider my spending time with you a very welcoming break from the idiocies of life," he pulled me to a sudden stop but moved me to where I was facing him. "I haven't felt very at peace or…normal for a very long time. It's strange that I describe it that way, because it seems like a very unlikely way to explain the emotions I've felt after the events of the past few days. If anything I should just be angry at the world, but I'm not. So thank you," he finished out of breath. I couldn't help but smile in return. That had to be the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to be in my life and it wasn't even necessarily romantic. Still it held such sincere meaning.

"You know it's really nice to have met like the cheesiest friend in the world who just thinks I'm just so special," I said over-exaggerating by cracking towards the end and placing my hand over my chest. He narrowed his eyes and elbowed me playfully.

"Okay, so now I'm the cheesy slowpoke?" he asked raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Yes," I giggled.

"Pft, okay," he rolled his eyes. "Let's get in line, I'll feel better once you get some food in you," he finished.

"Um why might I ask?"

"Let's see," he said walking forward as I followed along beside him. "Food gives you energy, energy makes you capable of working properly in the brain and physically," he continued in a professional tone. "Hence, if there is food in your body, you will be able to continue your smart-ass little remarks to unsuspecting victims such as myself who find it very entertaining," he finished. I burst out laughing, effortlessly.

"You are such a nerd," I mocked accidentally meeting direct contact with his eyes. Bad idea. Our eyes locked, searching for something in each other's. His eyes broke away from mine and focused on the floor. Taking a look at my surroundings, I noticed that part of the cafeteria was whispering and staring and Edward and me. I knew I shouldn't have been surprised but it was still very nerve racking. Edward had sensed my tension. We walked continued walking towards the lunch line, which I tired to focus on instead of the curious eyes. Suddenly Edward was inclined towards my ear.

"You know part of the reason I think all these people are staring is because you are gripping onto my hand for dear life," he whispered. I was hit by two different things at once, his warm breathe that trickled against my ear and the embarrassment that flooded in my mind as I abruptly let go of his hand.

"Sorry," I whispered back immediately. "I didn't realize I was still holding your hand. Did I hurt you?" I asked hurriedly.

"Bella, calm," he said placing both hands on his hips. "My hand just might survive," he smiled widely. We waited quietly in line for an immeasurable amount of time, while I tried to gather my thoughts together. I clasped my hands together. Why did they suddenly feel empty? And ugh gross they were clammy.

"Is that all your getting?" he asked. I looked down at my tray, an apple, apple juice, and a slice of apple pie.

"What's wrong with what I got?" I asked confused.

"I just think you should eat more," he eyed me. I took a look at his plate, he had 2 hamburgers, a salad, a banana, French fries, and a coke.

"Well, sorry we can't all eat a restaurant," I retorted. He handed his money to the cashier lady.

"Are you calling me fat?" he asked seriously. I laughed again. Wow, did it feel good to laugh.

"No, of course not, I'm simply making my point when I say that not everyone can eat that much in one sitting," I finished triumphantly. He eyed my food once again as we began walking towards a table.

"Well, we know you like apples," he chuckled. Ha _ha_. We sat down at the girls' and my usual table. Others were still looking. I wish they would just stop staring, but I couldn't blame them. There was a perfectly gorgeous guy sitting across from me and talking me. _Stop it Bella_.

"You look uncomfortable. Are you okay?" Edward asked. Always so perceptive.

"It's nothing don't worry about it. I just wish that they would stop staring," I mumbled opening my juice carton.

"Maybe we should put a paper bag over our heads and they'll stop," he said thoughtfully. My face felt hot once again, though my face had been uncharacteristically warmer than usual this whole time. I picked up my apple and threw it at him. He caught it effortlessly.

"Nice reflexes," I commented.

"I have to have them when I run into people like you who like throwing things at me," he said. Over his shoulder I could see Alice and Jasper approaching. Crap, okay be cool, be cool.

"Hey Bella," Alice called unenthusiastically. Edward could only pull me out of reality for so little time. He turned around to see who was coming as well. Of course Alice being Alice, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of Edward and I eating lunch together. She and Jasper sauntered toward the edge of the table where Edward and I were seated. "Hey I'm Alice," she said holding her hand out politely to Edward. He stood up shaking it lightly. "And this is Jasper my boyfriend," she said. Still standing, Edward gripped Jasper's hand more firmly.

"Hey, dude, thanks for helping Bella out back there. I would have stopped Emmett myself if I hadn't left him alone right after class," Jasper said shyly. "Sometimes he just doesn't know when enough is enough," he continued. Alice took a seat next to me and Jasper went to take a seat next to Edward.

"Jasper has it easier," Alice said. "Emmett's my twin brother," she sighed.

"You don't say," Edward said flatly.

"I'll be getting on him for today when we get home. My parents won't be very happy about this. Knowing them they're going to make him apologize to Bella," she said seeming to like the idea. I laughed out loud at the thought of him showing up at my front door. "Anyways, Rose went home. She understands so don't worry about it Bella," she said knowingly. "I just promised her that I'd take you with me to her house after school," she said.

"Of course," I agreed. Though I was hesitant to ask, I needed to know. "What happened?" I asked hesitantly. Alice's expression abruptly became tense and angry.

"His excuse was that you were hitting on him and he had nothing to do with it," she said mockingly. My jaw dropped immediately.

"That is total bull!" Edward burst out suddenly.

"She didn't buy it though. She saw the whole thing. Rose isn't really one to care about making a scene, so she broke up with him right then and there. I could feel my cheeks flushing again. I slumped in my chair and laid my head down on my cool table. It felt nice. I stayed in this position, barely paying attention to Alice questioning Edward. For the most part the conversation was light and casual.

I suddenly I felt a hand rubbing my back slightly.

"Bella, Bella wake up," Edward's voice called. I opened my eyes and jolted upright immediately.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry! Did I fall asleep? What time is it?" I rushed.

"Calm hun," Alice said. "You dozed off for ten minutes or so," she giggled. I sighed in relief, what was with me falling asleep randomly? That reminded me of the time I fell asleep in Edward's car. How embarrassing.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward whispered to me. He kept his eyes on me, probably evaluating if I was going to lie or not about how I was feeling.

"Not really," I mumbled. He placed the back of his palm against my forehead. It was surprisingly cold and felt nice against my head.

"Your head's a little hotter than it should be. If you don't feel well I can drive you home," he offered kindly. I smiled.

"That's nice of you. Thanks, but I think I'll survive the rest of the day," I replied. He continued evaluating my condition.

"What are you, some doctor now?" I asked.

"Hah, no, but my dad was," he smiled but frowned again, probably at the thought of him.

"Sorry," I said quickly.

"No it's fine," he laughed placing his hand over mine that was on the table. I stared blankly at his beautiful smooth skin.

"Try to stay out of trouble please," he asked. I looked back at him and nodded slightly. He got up without another word taking his tray along with him and walking away with a graceful lope.

I heard an enthusiastic laugh and wave of 'oh my' coming from Alice. I tried to grasp my surroundings once again. Idiot, what the hell is your problem Bella! I hesitated before looking back up to Alice whose eyes were sparkling with unfathomable excitement.

"I think Bella's found her man," she said victoriously. "I like him," she continued. "It's fate I swear. You too are so cute together and-"

"Alice! Shut it! We're just friends and I don't like him that way!" I crossed my arms over my chest childishly.

"Hmm defensive are we?" She winked at me. Jasper chuckled at her side.

"Love, stop teasing her or she just might not end up going after this guy," he added in. I rolled my eyes at him and decided to put my head back down on the table and ignore them both.

"Suit yourself Bella, you can't deny it much longer," Alice commented getting up from the table with Jasper. They walked away and I reluctantly put my head back up and thought silently for a moment. Staring into the almost empty cafeteria reality finally hit me along with the flush and burns in my face once again.

Of three things I had established at this very second where I sat. One, Edward wasn't like any other guy I've ever met. Second, it was as if there was some type of invisible bond and connection between us, this effortless understanding of one another's darkest secrets. And three, I liked him more than I should…in other words…I had a…crush on Edward Cullen.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Extra long just for you guys! Please review if you want more! Tell me what you thought!**

**-tlm**


	9. Will You Save Me from the Sharks?

LONG TIME NO SEE BUT FINALLY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE! I cannot apologize enough so to make up for it I made this chapter extra long. I feel like I'm on a roll so as you read this I am writing the next chapter!

Thanks a million to my beta Felineyx!

___________________________________________________

BPOV

"We wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year," the song ended with an excellent three-part harmony. The old lady was smiling ear to ear the entire time. I couldn't help but feel good inside, seeing each of the families respond so well to our singing. I never thought it would mean that much. Jessica grabbed the wrapped box at the top of our rolling cart and handed it gingerly to her.

"Merry Christmas! Have a nice evening!" She greeted her, a little over-enthusiastically.

"Thank you girls," she chuckled. "You all have very lovely voices." I could see that Lauren was counting the seconds till the door closed. After a sweet farewell from the old woman, Lauren whipped around swiftly rolling her eyes and shooting disgusted looks.

"This is so lame. Good thing we're almost done," she whined, walking slightly ahead of Jessica and me. I wasn't a big fan of Lauren. Back in the third grade a boy she liked tried to hold my hand and ever since then she's despised me.

I gladly ignored her complaints as I scanned the list, looking for the next house we would deliver and sing for.

Weather in Fort Lauderdale around this time of year was nice. I wasn't very used to the cold but the change felt lovely in small doses. The sun had already set and you could smell dinner coming from many of the houses we walked by. This was something we did yearly for choir. Part of our fundraising money goes to buying toys and clothes for some of the families in the not so wealthy areas of town and singing Christmas carols for them. I was regretting not wearing comfy sweat pants, because tight skinny jeans were becoming really hard to walk in. A rough breeze made me shiver all the way down to my spine. I pulled my pea coat tighter around me.

This week was…different. I didn't know if that was necessarily a good thing however. What bothered me the most was the entire time I was just counting down the seconds for something to go wrong, but nothing. It was amazing just how much of a difference it made being around Edward. I can't help but be happy when I'm around him. I'm always anxious to see him, have class with him, sit with him at lunch… I knew this would only last so long. I mean, Edward and I couldn't be anything…more could we? This I decided after Monday and the stupid almost-fight. In a way, I didn't think I was good enough for him. Our worlds were two very different spheres with different expectations. He was everything I could ask for…I think. I was still new at this and I felt undeniably embarrassed and childish for not knowing any better. I however, was everything he would grow to hate. My life was too complicated. I'm too complicated. Over time he probably won't even want to be my friend because I'll drive him insane. I knew deep down inside this was the truth, but I was still in denial on that part. How could something that makes you feel so carefree and normal, make you forget every concept and rulebook you've ever followed? What were the rules and what were my boundaries? I didn't know if I should be scared. But how could I when this felt so right?

Jessica and Lauren were babbling on about winter formal. I stiffly dug my hands in my pockets. This would be a long night. I don't know why Ms. Peltz thought it would be funny to stick me with these bimbos.

I felt a routine in the making, one that I had no complaints about, but how would I react if for some reason that routine just stopped? What the hell was I even talking about, I don't _own_ him. The week had been driving me nuts with these stupid thoughts. I shook my head attempting to rid my mind of the ridiculous jumble. The saying, "in your dreams," suddenly came to mind.

_408._ I chanted in my head, as my eyes scanned the mailboxes ahead. It was difficult to see with no light but I could barely make out that we were approaching 404. From far up ahead, I could hear the high-pitched laughter of children. I had to admit I had a soft spot when it came to kids and I'm not ashamed to admit I'd rather spend a day of tree house and hide and go seek rather than go to the mall, ANY day. How I wished my childhood could have been more like that. If I do recall it mostly considered me cuddled up next to a fireplace reading books and being read to by some different nanny every week. There was no laughing, no running around. There was no life. For the most part I felt alone, but not alone in my heart. My mother had told me ever since I was little that God was always with me and watching over me. The cold wind blew into my eyes, which cast a tear down my cheek. I laughed to myself at my reaction as I wiped my sleeve across my face. I looked up to see that the girls were several feet ahead of me.

"Hey guys! The last one should be this house at the end!" Jessica motioned her hands up into the air.

"Thank God! I cannot WAIT to go home. This place reeks of…well…poor people," she snickered. Lauren giggled along with her and her infantile joke. My nose automatically wrinkled in annoyance. She's not as funny as she thinks she is.

The faint sight of Christmas lights was glowing from our last destination. Suddenly the girls were jogging as the cart they were pulling shook violently behind them. They hurriedly walked up the stoop and knocked on the door. Whatever, I didn't care if they wouldn't bother waiting for me. They just wanted to get it over with. I turned my attention to the two little girls that were circling around a small stump playfully. They were both beautiful blonde toddlers, from what I could tell. Looking up at the house, I was surprised to see that it wasn't as shabby as the others. Looking at it more closely I decided it really wasn't bad looking at all. It was small but it had this strange retro trapezoid shape that I couldn't help but smile at its strange architecture. One window held a reef with little red lights flashing on the green pines. To the left I could see that the owner was just putting the lights up. Another figure loomed below him. Getting a closer I realized it was another little girl, with maybe…brunette hair. She was tugging roughly at the bottom of the man's jeans as she whined while jumping up and down. Dang that girl was strong. In the background I heard the faint start of Jessica and Lauren singing. I would live if I didn't get to sing with them for the last house. I stood in my place marvelling at the house and getting lost in my own thoughts till a muffled moan and a large crash brought me back to earth. I jumped back a little startled.

**EPOV**

I shuffled to my feet as fast as I could. Cassandra's brown eyes widened in fear as I inched my way slowly toward her. A sly smile swept across her face as she took off to my left.

"You can't catch me Eddie!" She yelped. I took off after her in a slow motion run.

"Oh really? You'd better run Princess because the Loch Ness monster is coming after you!" I said in a deep voice. She giggled as she rounded the bushes. I sped up slightly till I was a mere foot behind her. With one big step I swooped her up into the air with my hand picking her up by her sides.

"ACKK! YOU GOT ME!" She giggled as I waved her in the air in swinging motions. After a few minutes of her begging to be let down I set her down softly on the grass and patted her on the head.

"You okay Princess?" I asked her. She flattened out her skirt a little and muttered some kind of complaint. Her arms crossed her chest as she pouted sourly.

"Hah…is someone angry?" I teased. She looked away from me but her expression suddenly changed. Her stiff glance relaxed into a smile. Turning back to lean in towards me she motioned for me to come closer to her. I got down on my knees as she moved to whisper something in my ear.

"There's a pretty lady staring at you," she whispered. What in the world was she talking about, I thought as I shifted my head to the direction she was pointing. I couldn't help but smile. There was an angel on my sidewalk.

"So what's with us running into each other like this all time? Are you stalking me?" Bella asked playfully.

"Um excuse me, but who's standing in whose front lawn?" I retorted. She made a cute sour face as she made her way towards me. "Have you come for your routinely evening visit?" I continued. She threw her head back and laughed mockingly.

"Sure, that's exactly why I'm here. Loser," she said.

"Well I guess you're caught then huh?" I teased back. She contemplated that for a second.

"Well, since I'm caught, I guess I should just go," she answered. I could feel my heart accelerate slightly as she turned around to leave.

"Wait, don't go!" I said grabbing her arm to stop her. She whipped back around smiling widely.

"I was just kidding, no need to cry Eddie," She laughed, releasing her arm from my grasp. I recoiled slightly feeling a little stupid for my reaction. She wasn't looking at me any longer but at Cass.

She made her way over to where Cassandra was still sitting. "Hey honey, what's your name?" She asked crouching in front of Cass. Cass's expression immediately lit up at being personally addressed. She was such an attention hog.

"My names Cassandra, age five," she said proudly. I couldn't help but sigh. Bella's beauty was beyond any words I could use to describe it. Her hair fluttered softly in the wind blowing it out of her face. You could clearly see her glassy brown eyes filled with curiosity as she spoke to Cass. My palms were sweaty once again, just as they have been this whole week. Ridiculous.

"BELLA!" A high-pitched voice screeched. For some reason that voice seemed very familiar. I turned to where the voice had come from. Crap. The persistent Barbie dolls. It was too late to hide because the blonde one had already spotted me. "Edward!" The tall blonde one screeched again. "What in the world are you doing here!" She asked as she skipped over to my side and snaked her bony arm around my waist. I tried my best to hold in my disgust. Bella's face immediately fell as she looked down. I wasn't sure what was wrong but I didn't want to ask her in front of them. Lauren continued playfully slapping my chest which was starting to feel very unpleasant. Bella stood quietly looking away. Realization suddenly hit me, is she jealous? I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

BPOV

I have never felt more passionate about punching Lauren in the face than at this very moment. That would be two in one month. Great. I have a likely future of becoming a hit man. I could skin that bony little arm of hers till she screams blood murder and shove it down her throat. Some unknown force finally pulled me out of my sick fantasy. What the hell was I thinking? Violent much Bella? I tried to get it together avoiding Edward and their glances. I dared to look back up. He was smiling! But before I could fume even more, he slyly removed himself out of Lauren's death grip. Her face fell slightly but she didn't let it discourage her. She settled for hanging onto his arm instead.

"Well, Lauren I live here," he answered in a as-if-it-isn't-obvious tone. Lauren seemed a little taken aback by this. Of course she figured a good-looking guy like Edward had to be rich too right? Well, too bad honey. He isn't the richest guy in town. I wonder if she'll back off now. Not that she deserves him anyways. She's too shallow and stupid. Could Edward really like a girl like her?

"Oh…Cool. So like I'm having birthday party tomorrow and it would be the ultimate present if you would come," she said batting her eyes like a dumb ass. Edward started to blush.

"Um…is Bella going?" He asked. My mouth opened slightly in shock. What the hell was he doing? No way in hell would I go anywhere with that bimbo willingly! Let alone to her house where she would be ogling him and I would be forced to watch.

"Ehhhh yeah Bella is going actually," Lauren stuttered. She eyed me, begging me to test her. Pshh yeah like she was going to invite me before Edward brought me up.

"Well, in that case sure I'll go," he answered. Giving her a million dollar smile. She sighed overjoyed and probably not realizing he was only going because I was 'going.' He gave me a slight wink but I only shot him a death glare. Jessica who I didn't realize was still there popped up from behind me smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey it's getting late I think we should get going, shouldn't we Bella?" She asked me, eyeing Lauren with a wicked smile. Yeah, you mean give Lauren and Edward alone time? Over my dead body you little…

"Actually, Bella do you mind if I speak to you privately?" Edward asked. Lauren's eyes stared me down then.

"You know what, yeah there is something I'd like to talk to you about privately," I said as I made my way angrily towards Edward grabbing his arm and pulling him towards to front of his house. The hell that this boy is getting me into!

"Goodnight ladies!" He waved back. I continued tugging on him as I sulked. Lauren...that slut! There's no way I could attend this party! I was too busy evaluating my options to pretend to be polite to them so I paid no mind them or their reaction. I kept my grip firm on him when I reached the door and spun around angrily to see if the girls were in earshot. Looking back up at him I was prepared to yell at him, but I stopped short. His expression was well…pouting but not in a begging kind of way, in a scared apologetic kind of way. It was slightly amusing. I found myself letting go of his arm and crossing my arms so I could just stare at his expression.

"I'm guessing you don't like parties," were the first words out of his mouth.

"Not particularly, but especially not parties thrown by Lauren," I answered bitterly. Edward seemed amused by this.

"Do you not like her?" He asked slowly.

"No really? Could you tell?" I asked sarcastically. He laughed suddenly. I felt like I was missing something but I could care less at the moment. "She's been out to get me since we were practically kids!" I yelled.

"Well, that sounds like it would be an interesting story but I won't make you tell me," he chuckled. "I really do think you should go, though my reasoning is kind of lame," he said. My eyebrow raised slightly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You see…Lauren scares me," he explained shoving his hand in his pockets. "And I would feel a lot better about going if you were going," he finished. I was still puzzled but flattered at the same time.

"Why do you want to go to her party if you're scared of her?" I laughed.

"It's kind of stupid like I said but uh…I've never been to a party before," he whispered. His face looked so ashamed and I immediately wanted to hug him and tell his there was nothing to be ashamed about. STOP! In check Bella. Stop being a sappy idiot. "I'm not kidding either. That's the first time anyone has ever invited me to a party," he said.

"Why do I find that extremely hard to believe?" I asked aloud.

"I'm not sure, you tell me," he laughed, trying to it play off. That's just so...sad. He's a wonderful person on top of the looks I don't see why in the world no one would want him to go to their party. "You see just growing up I've kind of been, the oddball out in all fairness. I'm just not a very social person. You're the first real friend I've ever had," he said with such intensity I had to look away from those piercing green eyes. How could our conversation have taken such a serious turn? "I mean besides my brother…" he stopped abruptly.

EPOV

What the fuck was I doing. I knew very well that I shouldn't go there. This is weak Edward. Get over it. Drop it, forget it. I couldn't say anymore. I had done the one thing I promised myself not to do. Spill my mushy feelings. I wanted to kick myself in the back of my head. What the hell would she say if I started fucking crying in front of her? I turned away from her facing the porch. My hands were on the sides of my head covering my ears. All at once I could hear the screams again. Screams coming from the fire that I so selfishly didn't die in with them. Next thing I knew I felt slight pressure on my back. I didn't move. I hated appearing weak and I didn't want Bella to think it was her place to comfort me. God help me. Her arms slowly snaked their way around the front of my stomach. I couldn't help but realize such a distinct difference in the way Bella and Lauren touched me. Lauren's arm was cold and uninviting, as is her voice and intentions. Bella's contact made heat pulse in every spot she touched, even though I couldn't feel her skin. I felt alive at her touch; at peace and holy fuck this is wrong. **This was the other thing I promised myself I wouldn****'****t do.**

"I'd be honored to go with you to your first party," she whispered right below my ear. This sent pleasant chills all the way down my spine. "And save you from the sharks of course," she continued. She was the sweetest girl I've ever met. I felt myself tearing up and her generosity and kindness. I'm such a girl.

"Thank you," I said aloud, turning to face her. She didn't look up at me but she stepped forward and hugged me once again, resting her head on my chest. She was very warm and I couldn't resist hugging her in return. We stood like this for who knows how long. Then the door jerked open. Cass was peeking slightly through the door and smiled at me before giving me a thumbs up. I motioned for her to go back inside and she did so without complaint. Bella stepped away suddenly without still looking down.

"I should go," she said. "We're supposed to meet the entire group by nine, goodnight Edward." Without a glance back she walked away and I stood silent watching her every step.

I promised I wouldn't get close to anyone ever again. I'm starting to think Bella isn't just anyone.

___________________________________________________

So what do you think? And who's ready for a party? ;] I've been extremely busy as usual guys so I extend my apologies once again. I will be going to D.C. in a week for National Young Leaders Conference! So I'm really psyched! And hopefully I can get the next chapter up and beta'd before I leave. Please Review if you read this chapter it helps my writing!


End file.
